


警与匪

by ChirisGang



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirisGang/pseuds/ChirisGang
Summary: 不在一个世界线我也偏要勉强的TFP路蜂
Relationships: Barricade/Bumblebee
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

眩晕和碎骨魔是偶然才知道他们的同僚和前·敌对派系的现任领袖曾经有过一段的。

经由吵闹信誓旦旦的确认之后，眩晕因为过于吃惊从凳子上摔了下去，把螺旋桨折坏了一半。

“真的假的？我一直以为Barry是那种——从下流水线就开始打架斗殴导致刺激性能量全部释放了出去以至于逻辑电路里完全没有对接这一概念的狂野型处机？”眩晕从地板上爬起来，不耐烦地把折坏的螺旋桨拨到一边，一大串话跟着满腹疑惑飙了出来。

“……你可别让路障听到这段评价。”吵闹抽了抽嘴角，“不过也是很早以前的事情了，没准他们那时候还真的没对接过。”

“很早是多早？”碎骨魔也凑了过来，铲斗在头顶吱呀吱呀地摇摆，表现出饶有兴趣的样子。

“呃……怎么说也该是内战前吧，不然我们肯定早就知道了。”

眩晕瞪着他：“四百个星循环前的事？那时候那个博派小子才刚下流水线没多久吧！”

“而且还是跟一个狂派的TF！这要是传了出去，中立派肯定要大做文章——”

吵闹突然不说话了，朝另外两个同伴拼命地使眼色。眩晕和碎骨魔心里一紧，转过头去，果然看见路障走了进来，皱着眉头望向神色各异的三位同僚。

“看什么？”他冷冷地说，粗鲁地推开了挡在门边的碎骨魔。

“Barry！”眩晕讪笑着打招呼，语气殷勤得有点没有必要，“早上好啊。”

路障哼了一声表示回答，脚步沉重地走到吧台边，给自己倒了一杯高纯，一饮而尽。他胸前黑白相间的工作证因为过于崭新而异常显眼。

“一大早就心情这么差，Barry，你可别头个日循环工作就因为打架闹事被炒。”碎骨魔用一种认真在担心的腔调说，路障横了他一眼。

“是啊，现在在铁堡，霸天虎能找到一份像样的工作已经很不容易了，更别说是加入警卫队这种油水差事。”吵闹语重心长，“在我们还没找到工作之前，四人份的能量块——可都靠你了啊。”

路障揉了揉眉心，从吧台前站起来冷眼看着自己的同僚们。

“你们这帮没出息的炉渣。”他冷冰冰地说，“生活在汽车人的庇护下这么耻辱的事，亏你们还笑得出来。”

三TF对视一眼。“别这么说嘛，红蜘蛛首领也是塞伯坦临时政府的一员啊。”

“红蜘蛛不是威震天大人！”

屋子里沉默了。

“Barry，”碎骨魔叹了口气，拍了拍路障的肩膀，“我们知道你气不过……但是你得接受现实。”

路障挥开他的手，别过头不说话。

“威震天大人不会回来了。霸天虎已经解散了。”

注视着路障沉重离去的背影，眩晕摸了摸下巴。“他那样没问题么？”

“别管他了，威震天大人的离开已经够他受的了，让他自己静一静吧。”

“要说不满大伙儿肯定都一样啊，这么多年我们的人要么散落在各星系里，要么在塞星地底转入静态锁死。熬了这么久，终于等到母星恢复，结果可好，头儿自己跑了，把我们丢给那群汽车人处置。”碎骨魔狠狠地灌了一杯高纯，“打了这么多年，怎么可能说和谈就和谈。”

“但是Barry是我们中最失落的了吧。塞星恢复前他一直追着报应号的踪迹四处寻找核心部队，好不容易在——呃，地、锹——”

“是地球。”

“对，就是那个小不点行星上找到了线索，结果追回这边一看霸天虎已经解散了，汽车人和红蜘蛛掌权，还要加上一群来历不明的钉子户。霸天虎是那小子的梦想寄托，不像我们，不过是在两个烂螺母里挑个不那么烂的而已。”

“更不用说还在走投无路之际被前男友施舍了一份工作。”眩晕撇撇嘴补充道。

另外两个TF交换了一下眼神，碎骨魔抬手就在眩晕脑袋上拍了一巴掌。

“蠢货，别再提这事儿了。——要是被Barry听见，你这剩下的一半螺旋桨也别想要了。”

路障在通往铁堡警卫队大楼的路上一路狂飙。离开前灌下的那杯高纯让他的油箱灼烧般滚烫，轮胎也因高速行驶发出了刺耳的摩擦声，但他都没有给予理会。

崭新的工作证被放在副驾驶座上，左上角的博派标志在日光下格外刺眼。

炉渣的汽车人……他在心里咒骂道。

接受这份工作后等待上岗的这几个日循环里，他无时无刻不诅咒着给予他工作的塞伯坦临时政府。警车冷淡而又威严的声音在内置显示器中不断循环播放。

“虽然我本人并不赞成这一决策，但临时议会最终决定允许部分通过严格审核（他格外强调了这一点）的前霸天虎成员加入包括铁堡警卫队在内的中央机构。而你，路障，”他顿了一下，用毫无感情的目光扫了瞪着他的狂派一眼，“得到塞伯坦临时政府首领本人的推荐，获得加入铁堡警卫队的资格，职位为侦查员。”

路障清晰地记得当时惊怒的火苗是如何点燃了自己，他最终锁死了双臂的活动电路才没有让自己扑上去打烂对方那张傲慢的脸。

“你这博派的锈铁……威震天大人不在，你们就敢这样践踏我们的尊严？”怒吼时发声器的刺痛感也依然鲜明地保留在内存中。

“你误会了。”警车平静地说，收起了数据板，“如果真的能由我决定，我不会给你们霸天虎任何一份工作。让你们全部因为能量不足而转入静态锁死——或许你更喜欢这样？”

路障无视了前方的信号灯，风驰电掣地冲过十字路口，留下身后带着诅咒的尖叫声。他还要提速，再提速，让这股从火种深处升起的怨怒尽量随着可怕的速度离自己远去一些，否则他可能随时会发疯。

四百个星循环的争斗，无数次被打碎、无数次打碎别人，一路在战火纷飞中艰难求生，这就是我得到的全部？

半个星循环前路障追寻着霸天虎主力部队的踪迹来到地球，在那里利用遗留下来的太空桥追回了塞星。正当他为母星的重生而惊喜时，却亲眼目睹了威震天朝红蜘蛛大吼着下达解散的指令并飞驰而去的那一幕。

【解散霸天虎，这是最后的命令。】

当时他的第一反应是检查自己的声讯接收器是不是在太空桥中受损了。

然后他觉得自己的处理器冻结了，关节像是锈住了一样。

显赫一时的霸天虎，就这么轻易地、毫无道理地——烟消云散了 。

内置显示器中因为引擎负担过重跳出了警告窗口，路障却还在继续加快油门。周围飞驰过的景象开始变得模糊起来，他恍惚间好像看到明黄色的影子夹杂其中。

见鬼。

猛地刹车，因为用力过猛他甚至能感觉到橡胶皮在高热中的磨损。

眼前高耸入云的建筑正是铁堡临时政府所在地。

路障变形，由于刚才的飙车他感到一丝恍惚，一时甚至忘记了自己究竟是为什么在痛苦。

他把黑白的工作证重新挂回胸前，摇摇晃晃地踏进了办公楼的大门。

“姓名？”

“路障。”

“出生地？”

“铁堡。”

“派别？”

“霸天虎。”

负责登记的TF抬起光镜。

“你就是领袖钦点的那个狂派侦查员啊。”他饶有兴趣地上下打量着路障，把盖好数据章的板子递了回来，“欢迎加入铁堡警卫队。你脸色看起来很差……要喝杯什么吗？”

路障劈手夺过数据板，粗声粗气地说：“不劳汽车人费心。”

对方扬起了眉弓。

“很遗憾，以后你要劳我费心的地方可多着呢。”他指出，光镜在护目镜后快活地闪动着，“我叫爵士，是这儿的副官。警车只是个挂职的头儿——所以你平时主要跟我。”

路障面无表情地看了他一眼。“反正谁都比那块逻辑板强。”他冷淡地说，“我可以走了么？”

爵士耸耸肩。“可以。不过你知道自己要去哪儿吗？”他敲了敲路障手上的数据板。

“不知道。”路障理直气壮地说。他才懒得花时间去看那二十页的员工手册呢——还是警车写的。

爵士似笑非笑地看着他。

“17楼的领袖办公室。你得先去跟大黄蜂报个到。”

路障顿时僵在了原地。

Pal，你今天没来警卫队真是个巨大的损失。爵士怡然自得地把目光从路障身上收回来，转向显示屏。

这小子的表情太精彩了。

17楼。领袖办公室门口。

路障瞪着构造复杂的机械门旁写有Prime的金属牌许久，仿佛想把它看出一个洞来。

“Prime……难以置信。”他摇了摇头，犹豫了一下，还是伸手按了按金属牌下方的触屏控制面板。

“哪位？”

一个年轻但沉稳的声音从触屏板旁的扬声器里传了出来。路障僵了一下。

他也不知道这个声音对他来说熟悉还是陌生。比起以前，这个音节里似乎沉淀了更多的东西。

“……路障。爵士叫我来跟你报道。”他简单地说。

扬声器里沉默了一下，旋即机械门打开了。

房间完全展现在路障面前时他有点愣神。他已经很久没有看到这么宽敞明亮的单间了。墙上是密密麻麻的全息显示屏，房间中央有一块巨大的高台，一个不算高大的明黄色身影在数个直角形办公桌间穿梭。

“不，铁皮，我不认为——好吧，我一会儿再和你联系，我这边有客人。再见。”

他把手里的数据板丢到了一边，很轻地叹了一口气。

路障的火种古怪地晃动了一下——记忆里的大黄蜂很少有这么心事重重的时候。他走得更近了一些，踏进了高台正上方的灯光里。大黄蜂也抬起了光镜，两人的视线在空中交会了。

片刻的沉默。

“……新涂装不错。”

大黄蜂怔了一下——路障看上去非常后悔说了这句话。“啊……谢谢。”他不好意思地笑了笑，“救护车说多加些黑色能让我看起来稳重一些。”

多少有点效果吧，路障在心里评价道。他想起当年全身明黄色的大黄蜂：一个彻头彻尾的小鬼。

开始回忆过往可不是什么好兆头，路障决定速战速决。

“所以——”他故作轻松地问道，“我要做什么？”

“噢。”大黄蜂也像才反应过来似的，“我得给你的档案盖章。”

路障开始怀疑那二十页的员工手册实际上是一本盖章指南。汽车人为什么这么喜欢盖章？

他不得不走到大黄蜂的办公桌前把数据板递给对方。为了不产生进一步的对视，路障把视线牢牢锁定在自己的板子上。大黄蜂从一旁拿起了数据签名印章。

那曾经是他非常熟悉的印章——路障沉默地盯着那些繁复的纹码。它们现在已经变成了金色，象征着所有者领袖的身份。

疑问脱口而出。

“为什么找我？”

大黄蜂疑惑地抬起光镜：“什么？”

“为什么找我做你们的侦查员？”路障也看向他，对上那对熟悉的蓝色光镜让他的火种一阵酸涩。

大黄蜂放下了章子。“因为你无疑是最佳的人选。”

“我是个狂派。”路障的火气上来了——这种含混其词的官方回答糊弄不了他，“我没兴趣、也不适合呆在由你们汽车人掌控的警卫队里。博派有侦察兵资质的TF也不少吧，啰嗦、烟幕，或者那个叫阿尔茜的——”

“但你是最好的。”大黄蜂打断了他，语气坚定，“至少，是我见过最好的侦察兵。”

短暂的沉默。

“我不想替汽车人卖命。”路障决定把话说得再直白些——他太烦躁了，没有心思在这里和大黄蜂咬文嚼字。

“铁堡警卫队隶属于塞伯坦临时政府，它不仅是由汽车人组成的，你很清楚这一点。”

“有区别么？反正管事的都是你们博派。”路障不耐烦地说，“别以为我不知道你们在作秀——侦察兵是个正规作战单位，为什么要放在预备役的警卫队下面？”

这次他成功戳到了痛处——大黄蜂的光镜黯淡了下去。

“关于这点，我确实没能说服警车，我很抱歉。”他低声说，看上去很沮丧，“狂派不能进入军事部门——这是我们目前商讨的结果。红蜘蛛也同意了。”

“那个Seeker不能代表霸天虎。”路障冷冷地说。

“但眼下除了他没人能代表。”大黄蜂的声音抬高了些，流露出有所克制的严厉，“这不是重点，路障……我希望你明白，我推荐你不是基于任何政治因素上的考量，仅仅是因为你的实力。”

路障和他对视，他们俩都没能看清对方光镜里的情绪。

“也是，谁让汽车人原本最好的侦察兵已经飞黄腾达，做了领袖呢。”路障嘲讽道，完全控制不住自己的口不择言，“这些跑腿的活计当然得由我们这些失败者来干——”

“路障。”大黄蜂深深地吸了一口气，“你很清楚，在这场战争中，没有人是赢家。”

路障笔直地站立着，火种深处涌上的一阵阵苦涩让他不得不一吐为快。

“但你们的领袖是舍生取义的英雄，而我们的……”

他感到无法忍受，转身离开了宽敞明亮的领袖办公室。

“——是弃部下而去的懦夫。”


	2. Chapter 2

对于路障来说，同僚间的摩擦并不算什么。四百个星循环前他刚入伙那会儿，狂派还是一个蛇龙混杂、充斥着草莽气息的地方。即使人人都清楚霸天虎形成的初衷是为了反对不平等的功能主义，本着自身的变形能力欺压同伴的行径却屡见不鲜。这让路障觉得讽刺，但并不失望——这种欺凌行为本身就证明了霸天虎存在的意义。

他在TF中算不上高大，变形状态也不过是中规中矩的水平，但身边的同僚都很少惹他——他们见识过路障在侦察行动中的敏捷灵活和贴面肉搏中的凶狠残暴。只有没听说过路障名头又唯功能是从的蠢货才会去踩这个地雷。

有一次，一个因为触怒了红蜘蛛而从Seekers退下来的飞行者加入了路障的小队，当着所有人的面要求执行侦察兵的任务。

“老子能飞。”他粗野地大笑道，指了指自己身后的机翼。

“那不是你能担任侦察兵的理由。”路障面无表情地说，“把你那两个小玩意儿收起来，傻大个。”

飞行者被激怒了，他的个头是路障的三倍——下一纳秒路障就被卡住脖子摁到了墙上，双脚悬空。

“老子能飞，你这该死的小不点轮胎，老子天生就能飞。”他在路障的声讯接收器旁怒吼，导致接收器磁磁作响，“这是无可动摇的优势！打探情报这种事，我只需要在空中盘旋一圈——”

“闭嘴。”路障抓住飞行者的手臂，他感到自己的喉部装甲在缓慢收紧，“你根本就不懂侦查，这一百个星循环你做的不过是像个傻瓜一样在空中瞎转悠，祈祷着今天运气好，能打中几个比你还蠢的汽车人新兵。红蜘蛛就是因为受不了你那令人发笑的准头才——”

他被重重地摔到了地上，飞行者暴怒的拳头如雨点般落下。

“你！不过是个一辈子都不可能俯瞰地面的垃圾四轮——”对方的拳路毫无章法，简直就像原生体打架一样——但还是挺疼的，路障承认，“你从流水线上下来时就注定了——”

他猛地截住了话头。路障本该受到重创的左臂不知何时探入了他的装甲，变形成一把锋利的单刃剑抵在火种舱旁的凹陷处。

“别跟我说什么‘注定’，你这螺丝口袋。”路障随即挑断了飞行者所有的核心活动电路，在对方痛苦的咆哮声中一拳砸碎了他的半边脸。

“想做功能主义的走狗——那你就不该在这。”

和那时候比起来，路障不得不承认现在汽车人同事们的敌意完全不值一提——最严重的也不过是在盖数据章的时候故意挑报告书的刺罢了。说实在的，警车那时关于自己打算如何处理霸天虎的发言已经是路障目前为止收到的最激烈的挑衅了。

大概就是因为这样，他此时此刻在面对眼前这个冥顽不化、年纪一大把的资料库管理员时才会如此轻易地暴躁起来。

“我已经给你看过我的工作证了，老古董。”他第五次把自己的证件塞到对方的鼻子底下，“我是铁堡警卫队的，我要求进入资料库是工作需要。”

“你是个狂派，别以为我看不见你胸口的那个标志。”名叫齐的老汽车人不甘示弱地反驳，声音大到路障相信他自己的声讯接收器一定已经老化了，“铁堡警卫队不接收狂派。”

“你是因为处理器型号过老导致不能接收最新的信息吗？”路障克制着捏住对方脖子的冲动，“我告诉过你了，他们现在接收狂派——我就是，我是新任的侦查员！”

“从没有人告诉我这件事！”

“而我刚刚花了一个兆循环在告诉你这件事，你这该被改造成轮椅的老白痴！”

“我不相信你。”齐不依不饶地说，“伪造一张工作证并不是什么难事，资料库是铁堡重地——”

“渣的重地，如果真那么重要，会派你这个糊涂蛋在这儿看守？”路障火冒三丈。他不敢相信自己居然被这么一个老家伙逼到束手无策——花了三十纳秒稳定下自己的油压后，他给爵士发送了内线通讯。

【爵士，资料库的老傻帽不肯承认我的工作证，我需要你过来给我证明一下。】

五纳秒后爵士发来了回复。

【抱歉伙计，我可从没听说过不被承认工作证的情况。我现在被末路大街这儿的一帮抗议分子缠住了——你可以问问警车，或者大黄蜂。】

路障直接无视了他的提议。

【你可以发内线通讯给那个老家伙证明我的身份，他叫齐。】

【资料库的工作人员在工作期间不接收外部的内线通讯，他们怕染上病毒。】爵士回复道，他似乎觉得整件事非常有趣，【警车，或者大黄蜂，挑一个吧。你恐怕没多少选择。】

好极了，这就是他被迫在汽车人手下工作时会遇上的事。路障怒不可遏地切断了对话。

大黄蜂是以载具形态直接冲进资料库的大门的。他一眼就看到了接待桌旁阴沉着脸的路障，双手危险地发出奇奇卡卡的声响，好像下一纳秒就会变形成刺锤打烂这里。

“抱歉——来得有点晚，我不得不从铁鹰的酒会上溜出来。”他在接待桌前变形，试探着跟路障搭话。

路障生硬地点了点头。

“齐，嘿……老伙计，好久不见。”大黄蜂走向接待桌，从子空间里掏出一块数据板，“我想我的同事忘了在你这儿登入编制。”

“大黄蜂？”齐似乎不敢相信自己的光镜，“呃，我是说，大黄蜂领袖……”

“不用那样叫我，齐。”

“没想到你居然亲自过来。”齐还是一副不可思议的样子，将信将疑地拿起了桌上的数据板，“这个狂派小子面子可真大。”

大黄蜂有些尴尬，而路障则猛地站了起来，气势汹汹地走到接待桌前。

“老家伙，为什么你之前不告诉我，我没有录入编制？”

齐抬头瞪了他一眼，“说话客气点，小子。看到一个像你这样的狂派，任何一个正常的汽车人都会选择先怀疑你的身份，而不是费时间查找你的资料是不是在库。”

路障在想要亮刀子的前一刻被大黄蜂抓住了手臂。

“别这样，路障——”

他愤怒地试图挣开他。“别命令我——”

“冷静点，Barry！”

路障僵住了。他转过头难以置信地瞪着大黄蜂，而对方似乎也被自己脱口而出的话吓了一跳。看着那对湛蓝的光学镜头，有一瞬间路障突然产生了一种难以言说的冲动——但很快他就把所有的情绪都压了回去，连带即将出鞘的尖刀一起。两人都移开了目光。

齐则好像完全被吓傻了。他战战兢兢地将数据板上的资料录入系统，把通行证往接待桌上一丢，就嘀咕着“我去后面看看”逃窜般地离开了。

大厅里一阵沉默。

路障从桌上拿起通行证，烦躁地在原地站了一会儿，才转身看向大黄蜂。

“我真闹不懂为什么我们每次见面都这么尴尬。”他的语速很快，好像那就能缓和现场微妙的气氛一样。

“这次是我的错。”大黄蜂很勉强地笑了一下，“一时口快。”

路障漫不经心地把玩着手里的通行证，避开了大黄蜂的目光。“我还是觉得……我不适合这个职位，汽车人不欢迎我——你应该明白我不是因为粗心大意忘记了录入编制的事。”

大黄蜂垂下了光镜。

“他们故意没告诉我。”路障直截了当地说，“我敢打赌警卫队的绝大部分成员——也许只有爵士除外——都明里暗里地想看我的笑话。这的确挺烦人的，放谁身上都一样，但我想……”他耸了耸肩，“如果阵营倒个个儿，我也不会对那个汽车人产生什么同情心。”

“我很抱歉，路障。”大黄蜂轻声道，“我不是没有预想到这一点，我只是——觉得你能承受得住。”

“我当然可以。”路障立刻回答，“这不是在跟你抱怨——好吧，也许是在抱怨，”他恼火地顿了一下，“我只是想说——我感觉很别扭，大黄蜂。我不太自在，跟汽车人共事，跟过去的敌人共事，跟——你共事。”

“我可以理解。”大黄蜂小声说，拧紧了眉头。

他忧虑的样子让路障怔住了——古怪的感觉再次从火种升起。过去的大黄蜂可不是这样的。战前那个盲目乐观的小子似乎正被什么压得精疲力竭，路障意识到他的不合作对于大黄蜂来说可能意味着更大的问题。

“不过，”他清了清发声器，试图补救，“我也不是说——”

“你知道我不是为了让你觉得不舒服才引荐你到警卫队工作的，对吧？”大黄蜂突然说。

路障愣了一下。“当然。”

“我知道这对你不公平，路障，我很抱歉。”大黄蜂再次说道，用诚恳的目光注视着路障，“但是——塞伯坦现在百废待兴，我实在不想因为任何次要的原因埋没了人才。我们已经失去了太多的同伴，经不起进一步的内耗了，我会跟警卫队的成员们谈谈——”

“听着，我只是发个牢骚，”路障不自在地说——他已经开始后悔了，“你没有必要——”

“我想还是有必要的。”大黄蜂轻声说，“我们——我是说，汽车人和霸天虎——已经针锋相对太久了，以至于大家都忘了我们过去也是同一个种族。我不是指望所有人都能立刻放下心中的芥蒂，但至少我们得意识到——只靠一小部分TF的力量是不可能重建塞伯坦的。我们必须像大哥说的那样——‘万众一心’，哪怕那意味着和过去的对手并肩作战。”

路障沉默地看着他。大黄蜂顿了一下。

“特别是——我希望你能理解，路障。”他说，声音更小了——几乎是在耳语，“希望你能理解——为了塞伯坦的未来，我想不拘一格。”

大黄蜂疲惫而坚定的样子看上去惊人的成熟，几乎让路障感到陌生。一阵尖锐的刺痛撞进了他的情感回路。

“……我明白了。”他最后开口道，发声器有些嘶哑，“我会——继续工作下去的。现在，如果你没有别的事，我要去资料库取文件了。”

在进入资料库前，路障忍不住又回头看了一眼大黄蜂——年轻的领袖正忙着和内线通讯对面的TF说什么，眉头紧紧地皱起。真不敢相信，路障心想，火种沉了下去。他这副忧心忡忡的样子——看上去真的有那么几分像擎天柱了。

这之后对于警卫队工作的适应比路障自己想象的还要快。和平年代的侦查任务比起战争年代来说不值一提，这段时间里路障做过的最危险的工作也不过是和军火贩子在港口械斗而已。新生的塞伯坦物资相当匮乏，这导致了屡禁不止的走私和违禁品交易。尤其在卡隆和屠戮城这样的城市，在路口随便抓个TF身上都有可能携带四五个手雷。按照临时议会通过的和平法案，塞伯坦平民们能携带的武器数量和种类被大大削减，这让几百个星循环以来都生活在战乱之中的TF们一时有些难以适应。

“嘿老兄，别那么绝嘛。”有一次路障跟着爵士带领的小队在双子城抓住了一个中立派的军火贩子，从他身上搜出了三支热感火箭筒，“好歹给我留一支啊，防身用嘛。”军火贩子嬉皮笑脸地转过头对扣住他的大汉求情道。

“在和平年代用火箭筒防身？”爵士嗤笑，把炮管丢进了一旁的合金箱里，“是啊，我强烈建议你用它对付潜入你家的小贼，保证炸得你的房子再也没有任何东西可偷。”

路障嗤笑了一声。他不讨厌爵士的幽默感。

“和平年代？”军火贩子不屑一顾，“谁都知道现在塞伯坦的和平脆弱得好比原生体的装甲，普神晓得哪天三方一言不合又开战了，那时候没有武器，我们平头百姓怎么保护自己？”

“别担心，警卫队会保护好你们的。”爵士把合金箱锁好交给运输员，并没有因为对方的挑衅而不快，“希望你们能够相信这一点。”

路障从大汉那里接手了骂骂咧咧的军火贩子，把他押上了运输员变形成的大厢车内，“坐下。”他不耐烦地把对方踹了个踉跄。

“哦，这就是你们说的保护吗？”军火贩子大声叫嚷起来，“我就知道汽车人都是一群道貌岸然、言行不一的伪君子——”

“给我看清楚了，犯罪分子，我是个狂派。”路障冷笑着指了指自己胸口的标志。军火贩子瞬间没了声响，瞪视他的光镜中毫无疑问透露着恐惧。“现在不吭声了？欺软怕硬的炉渣钉子户——给我坐好。”

路障回想起刚才爵士坚定的眼神和充满希望的语调。

“以及那个汽车人说的话，”他轻声道，存储器中某个明黄色的影子浮现出来，和爵士的画面重叠了，“至少他们自己是真心这么想。”

路障一开始对于和平的态度与他恐吓过的那个军火贩子并没有太大区别。他很清楚仍有很大一部分霸天虎——包括他自己在内——无法接受这场因为自家领袖的突然离开而荒唐结束的战争。“和平年代即使存在，也应该由霸天虎来创造。”他不止一次这么想。红蜘蛛的确在现在的塞伯坦高层中混得风生水起，但很明显他长于做一个政客，而非一名将军、一位军事领袖——而霸天虎是天生的军人。铁与血是他们征伐的号角，和平经由暴政——路障每次想到这句前领袖的名言都会感到一阵痛苦。他曾经是他们坚持战斗的指路明灯，而最终他自己却迷失在这场漫长的争斗当中。

也许威震天大人已经老了。这个念头第一次在胡思乱想中跳出来时让路障吓了一跳，但后来他又觉得这个解释合情合理。他老了，疲惫了，而当年迫使霸天虎揭竿而起的功能主义也随着塞伯坦整个文明的衰落而衰落了——战争的理由已经被战火自己击得粉碎。物极必反，盛极必衰——路障想起当年军事课本上的话。可是威震天大人——那可是威震天大人——曾经战无不胜、永不退缩的霸天虎首领，他也是会受这项规律支配的吗？他也是那种会被磨平锐气和战意的TF吗？

这种思考进行到后来，路障不得不承认他并不了解自己的首领。甚至——也许这么多年他对首领的崇敬之情只是建立在自己的想象之上。最后他干脆放弃了思考威震天的事。

或许霸天虎已经完蛋了。他想，但是我不会让这帮汽车人在我们头上作威作福。既然大黄蜂说，塞伯坦也是属于我们的，那他们就别想占霸天虎一丝便宜。——一切都得公平地来。

资料库事件后，博派同僚们来找茬的情况可疑地减少了。路障故意没去琢磨这是不是汽车人首领的授意。另一方面，随着时间的推移，他身边的一些汽车人已经开始慢慢改变对他的看法。他们不得不承认他作为侦察兵的出色能力，特别是在路障替他们收拾了几个烂摊子之后——当然，路障出手相助仅仅是因为工作关系而已。

“哇哦，你刚才那招也太酷了吧！”在一次潜入行动中，变速箱毛手毛脚地踢到了一块炮弹碎片，路障不得不在二十五纳秒内偷袭一个全副武装且比自己高两个头的守卫让他下线，才没引起更大的混乱。

“如果你能再谨慎点做事，我不介意显得一点也不酷。”路障冷冰冰地说，变速箱立刻捂上了自己的嘴，朝他竖起了大拇指。

他慢慢也不再那么排斥和汽车人共事了。虽然他依然无法忍受他们莫名其妙的善良——派三个TF去对付一个十米高、两层装甲、每只手臂上至少装配了三样武器的亡命之徒，居然还要求尽可能活捉？在最终把对方打得下线之后，整支小队平均在复原舱里躺了六个日循环。但总得来说，他们还算得上可靠，纪律严明，也很少因为执法对象是博派就网开一面。在某天打卡时第一次有汽车人同僚对他说“早上好”之后，路障甚至开始觉得自己是这个团队的一份子了。

他不清楚这样想是不是合适的——但说起来，谁又能指责他的不忠呢？霸天虎已经不存在了，他别无选择，只能寻找自己新的归属。


	3. Chapter 3

“嘿，Barry，你现在有空吗？”眩晕推门进来，看到了正在桌子前操作计算机的路障。

“什么事？我很忙。”路障不耐烦地抬头看了他一眼，又开始继续输入资料，“大黄蜂居然说我的这份报告政治倾向太明显，要我重新写一份。渣的，一定是警车那个混蛋……”

眩晕和随后跟过来的碎骨魔交换了一个意味深长的眼神，“在你口中听到大黄蜂这个名字感觉还挺奇特的。”

路障停下了操作的手，瞪着他们：“你说什么？”

碎骨魔在眩晕脑袋上拍了一巴掌，“没什么！Barry，实际上——你有客人。他在油吧大厅那等着呢。”

“客人？什么客人？” 路障皱起眉头，“如果是警卫队那边来的，跟他们说我已经下班了。”

“不是警卫队那边来的，是——”

某个尖利的嗓音在门口响了起来。

“喂——Barry，你这个臭小子！”

闯进来的不速之客让路障大吃一惊。“迷乱？”他简直不敢相信自己的光镜。

紫色涂装的迷你金刚愉快地跑了过来，直接跳上了路障的肩膀，“是我，你这个傻瓜，看你那副表情！”他大笑起来。

“我——我还以为你已经死了，你这命大的小子！”路障惊喜地把他的老朋友从肩上放到写字台上，“你怎么会在这儿？”

“哇哦。”一旁的眩晕被两TF的熟络弄得目瞪口呆，“我还以为Barry除了我们就没什么朋友了呢。那个迷乱，我记得是声波的迷你金刚吧？他们怎么会认识？”

“我听吵闹说他俩在加入霸天虎之前就认识了，而且似乎就是迷乱引荐Barry入伙的。”碎骨魔说，“战争爆发后迷乱一直跟着声波，基本不怎么在前线出现——所以我们才不知道吧。”

眩晕突然坏笑起来。

“他们认识这么久了？”他不怀好意地说，“那搞不好，迷乱知道Barry和大黄蜂的事情。——看来我们得什么时候请他喝一杯。”

碎骨魔哈哈大笑。路障还沉浸在旧友重逢的喜悦当中，完全没有听到他们说了什么。迷乱倒像是听见了——他狡黠地冲两个TF晃了晃光镜，双脚快活地抖动着。

路障和迷乱是在末路大街认识的。那时的塞伯坦功能主义盛行，阶级差距已经到了匪夷所思的地步，路障的机体并不高大，也没有格外出众的变形能力，自然不会被政府分配到任何部门，只能在贫民窟做些搬运的活计。迷乱则是被一伙迷你金刚贩子从塞伯坦卫星带到铁堡的——这曾经是塞伯坦最为暴利和罪恶的奴隶贸易之一。在逃跑的过程中，他遇到了路障——确切地说，被路障从一伙末路大街的小混混手里救了出来。“你当时的惨叫声简直绝了，我想袖手旁观都不行。”路障每次都会这么揶揄。在那之后，迷乱便留在贫民窟生活了。他们一起在路障做搬运工的轮毂油吧工作过一阵——迷乱驻唱。他的声音有一种奇妙的吸引力，一度成为油吧的招牌。

内战爆发后路障再也没有见过迷乱，因为他自己总是跟着陆军在前线横冲直撞，而迷乱——似乎他的声音中另有玄机，被声波开发出来用以军事用途——只有少部分时间会跟着声波出现在战场。路障有时候挺羡慕自己的老朋友，毕竟声波是威震天身边的TF，但他也为对方感到高兴。战争虽然残酷，但比起战前被功能主义残酷压迫的生活，至少他们有能量块，有尊严，也有为之战斗的目标。

掩护主力部队去追汽车人方舟的时候，路障并没有在声波身边看到迷乱。也许他战死了，他悲哀地想。但是这股哀思并没有持续太久，毕竟那时有一大波汽车人追在他们的屁股后面穷追猛打，每个日循环有成百上千的火种熄灭在母星的大地上——没人知道下一刻谁会战死。

我也不知道我能活多久。路障这么想着，一炮轰开了一个朝他飞奔过来的汽车人的火种舱。

当天晚上，路障和迷乱在油吧大厅就着高纯叙旧。迷乱告诉路障在报应号离开塞星时他因为战伤躺在复原舱里，时间紧迫，声波没顾得上带上他。等他修复好后，两边的主力部队都已经离开了，但通天晓带领的雷霆救援队仍在塞星上扫荡狂派残部。经历过一段东躲西藏的日子后，他趁乱逃回了他的家乡——塞伯坦卫星，那里也已是一片荒芜。霸天虎主力部队杳无音讯，浑浑噩噩着不知过了多久，迷乱接收到了临时政府面向全宇宙的通讯电波。战争居然就这么结束了——抱着这种难以置信的心态，迷乱和其他一些散落在卫星上的霸天虎一起回到了塞伯坦。

“回到这边，发现一切都变了。”迷乱耸耸肩，“擎天柱死了，威老大走了，红蜘蛛成了咱们的头，以及不知道从哪个偏远殖民星冒出来的一票所谓‘中立派’。”他朝路障举了举酒杯，“啊……敬该死的和平年代。”

路障心情复杂地点了点头，也举起了酒杯。“敬和平年代。”

迷乱盯着他，红色的光镜里充满探究的意味。“你对现在的和平怎么看，Barry？虽然我知道你在政治方面迟钝得要死，但也不至于一点想法都没有吧。”

路障抬起光镜和他对视。

他知道迷乱多少能看出来他的心思——这小子的洞察力从以前开始就精准得可怕。这段时间以来，的确有一些不成形的、古怪的念头在他的逻辑电路里打转，其中有一两个想法甚至让路障自己都觉得惊讶。

“我不清楚，迷乱。”他捏紧了酒杯，“我怀念当年在霸天虎的日子，但现在……我得承认，我不打算破坏现状。”

“是吗？”迷乱平静地问，似乎并不觉得惊讶，“你不觉得这场战争是汽车人赢了？”

“我曾经这么觉得。”路障说，“接受现在的和平就等于接受我们的失败——很容易这么想，是不是？可是——”他的光镜中流露出一丝迷惘，“你还记得当初我们为什么参战吗，迷乱？你还记得这一切最初都是为了什么？”

迷乱没有说话，而是用锐利的目光看着他。

“因为我们想得到平等的对待，我们不想做那些天生高高在上者的垫脚石。”路障低声说，能量液在他的油箱里翻腾，让他有种奇妙的感觉，“而现在——汽车人需要我们，哪怕我们依然相互厌恶。他们无法以一己之力修复塞伯坦——任何一派都不能，他们只能平等地对待我们。那是唯一的选择——或许对我们来说也一样。”

他露出一丝嘲弄的笑容，将杯中剩下的高纯一饮而尽。

“很古怪，不是吗？但这或许是这么多个星循环里——我们彼此最接近平等的一次。”

“渣的，这小子酒量还是那么差。”

迷乱翻了翻光镜，朝趴在桌上进入了半充电状态的路障踢了一脚。

路障含混地咕哝了一声，又把光镜关上了。

“难以置信。”迷乱摇摇头，把剩下的半杯高纯拿起来一饮而尽，然后静静地看着路障逐渐真正进入充电状态。

“你还是那么天真，Barry。”他低声说，几乎是在自言自语，“四肢发达头脑简单大概说的就是你这种TF。真没想到四百个星循环过去你在这方面还是一点长进都没有，我都快被你给感动了。”

“我当时的选择果然是对的。”他继续说道，声音轻缓柔和——内战前这个声音唱出的一支小曲能在末路大街的油吧赚到几十个塞币，“你看你现在的仇恨——又轻又薄，简直就像原生体在闹小别扭一样。不管你自己承不承认，Barry，你和大黄蜂身上的共同点比你自己想的还要多。你们都——更愿意看到事情积极的一面，更愿意相信一切正在变好。”

一声轻响，迷乱把酒杯放回到桌子上。光滑的杯面映出了他冰冷的光镜。

“我就做不到这样。”他跳回到地面上离开了，“希望到时候你能原谅我，Barry。”

第二个日循环路障是被内置闹钟吵醒的。他昏头昏脑地打开光镜，发现自己正躺在充电床上，而迷乱正坐在他的控制台上看数据板。

“早上好，醉鬼。”他看见路障醒了，毫不留情地丢过来一句嘲讽，“昨晚我拜托眩晕和碎骨魔把你扛进来的，你这个三杯倒的傻瓜。”

路障晃了晃脑袋，感到体内各系统的上线速度明显迟缓了许多。“呃，该死——”他瞥到了挂在墙上的工作证，猛地一惊，“我要迟到了！”

迷乱饶有兴致地看着路障慌乱地从床上跳下来，开始在写字台上翻来覆去地找文件。“我听说你现在是铁堡警卫队的侦查员了，Barry。”他凉凉地吐出一句。

“噢。”路障一时没反应过来，“噢——是啊。”一种不好的预感从他心中升起，“我……呃，他们给了我这份工作。”

迷乱坏笑起来。“我还听说是现任汽车人领袖本人引荐的你——某个我们都很熟悉的明黄色TF。”

“看在火种源的份上，别提这事——嘿，别笑了，你这混蛋！”路障恼羞成怒，迷乱是他身边唯一一个真正清楚他和大黄蜂过去的TF。渣的，他一边试图阻止变本加厉嘲笑他的迷乱，一边在心中怒骂，他怎么就忘了迷乱是个多刻薄的家伙？

“说实在话，我没想到那个小家伙现在居然能当上汽车人的首领。”迷乱故作严肃地说，“但他是个好TF，毫无疑问——我都不知道他当初怎么会看上你的，Barry。”

“闭上你的嘴，你这个幸灾乐祸的臭矮子。”路障恼火地说，“我说了别提这事儿了。”

“你们现在见面还打招呼吗？”

路障找到了要用的文件，把剩下的数据板摔在桌上，气急败坏地走了。走到一半他想起昨晚大黄蜂让他重写的报告还没带上，不过他现在才不管这茬呢。

迷乱独自坐在控制台上捧腹大笑。笑了半晌，他慢慢冷静了下来，把刚才扔到一旁的数据板重新拿了起来，注视着板子背面金色的签名印章。

“你好啊，恩公。”他在签名上轻轻敲了一下，微笑着说，“期待与你的下次见面。”

这天大黄蜂在临时政府办公大楼里偶然撞见路障的时候，莫名地感到一种奇妙的熟悉。

当然，对于路障他是再熟悉不过了，但他现在这个样子，总让他想起很久很久以前的什么事情……

大黄蜂突然反应了过来。

“迷乱！”他惊讶地喊道，紫色涂装的迷你金刚正优哉游哉地坐在路障肩膀上晃荡着腿。

“早上好啊，恩公。”迷乱愉快地朝他挥手，神气活现的样子和一旁脸黑得跟沥青桶有一拼的路障形成鲜明对比，“好久不见。”

“那件事都过了这么久了，你还这样叫我啊。”大黄蜂无奈地笑了，上下打量了一番两个TF的组合，“我都不知道多久没有看到你坐在路障的肩膀上出现了。”

迷乱坏笑。“勾起过往回忆了，大黄蜂领袖？”

大黄蜂有些尴尬，路障则恶狠狠地朝迷乱的脑袋砸了一下。

“唔，虽然我现在很乐意见到任何一位活着的老面孔，不管是汽车人还是霸天虎——”大黄蜂皱起了眉头，“但这里是塞伯坦临时政府的办公大楼——路障，你把迷乱带进来不太好吧。”

“我和警车报备过了，他说没有问题。”路障面无表情地说，尽可能采用公事公办的口吻。

“没有问题？”大黄蜂的语气中流露出一丝怀疑，“警车这次居然这么好说话……”

“是啊，他大概觉得像我这样的迷你金刚不会有什么威胁。”迷乱漫不经心地说，“先不说这个——我们是来找你叙旧的，恩公。”他笑眯眯地向大黄蜂鞠了一躬，眨了眨光镜，“你今天下班之后有时间吗？我和Barry想请你喝一杯。”

就算他说自己在子空间里夹带了炸弹进来，大黄蜂和路障可能都不会更震惊。大黄蜂完全呆在了原地，路障反应过来后则暴跳如雷。“你——你在胡说八道什么？” 他气得去抓迷乱，“我什么时候说过——”迷你金刚灵活地从他的机体上溜了下来，跑到了大黄蜂身后。“喝杯能量液而已，你有必要这么激动吗？”他理直气壮地反问，大黄蜂夹在中间左右为难，“别告诉我你从来没想过——”

“闭嘴——你给我过来！”路障简直要爆炸了，但他没法在不触碰大黄蜂的情况下抓到迷乱。这场骚动开始引起了周围TF的注意，大黄蜂无助地四下扫了一圈——这种关键时刻警车为什么不在这儿？

“冷静点，你们两个——我们能到别的地方商量这事儿吗？”

“这事儿还需要商量？”迷乱显然是有恃无恐，甚至进一步抬高了嗓音，“恩公，你以前可不是这么不痛快的！”

“迷乱，我警告你——”

路障的咆哮显然对缓解场面没有任何帮助，投射过来的好奇目光更多了。大黄蜂扶着额头，真诚希望眼下没有任何中立派在场。

“好吧，好吧，”他小声说，意识到自己没什么选择，“我会去的，小迷。——能别闹出这么大动静了吗？”

这句话的效果立竿见影。路障滑稽地僵住了，抬起光镜难以置信地瞪着他。迷乱从大黄蜂身后探出脑袋，朝路障露出一个得逞的笑容。

“下班后是吧？但我出现在油吧可能不太合适——”大黄蜂犹豫了一下，竭力用最若无其事的语气把接下来的话说了出来。

“——要不去我家？”

路障完全当机了。迷乱也张大了嘴。

“哇哦。”他从大黄蜂肩头跳回路障身上，用非常真实的惊讶口吻说，“这比我想象得进展还要顺利诶，Barry。”

“别说的这好像是我的主意似的。”路障咬牙切齿地说，真见鬼——他都不知道该怎么跟大黄蜂对视了，“你以后别想再踏进这栋楼半步。”

“这个嘛，反正我本来就只是为了这一件事——”

“我得先走了。”大黄蜂急忙道，敲了敲自己胸前内置时钟的位置，“待会儿见。”他看向路障，小声地说。

路障的发声器像是突然堵住了。等他试图说点什么的时候，大黄蜂已经转身离开了。

迷乱笑得东倒西歪。

“普神，我真不敢相信——你比四百个星循环前还糟。”

“闭嘴。”路障恼羞成怒。他到底为什么要犯傻把迷乱带过来？

“你不会真的不乐意吧？”迷你金刚还不依不饶，“我随时可以去找大黄蜂取消约会。”

还好，这时爵士发来了内线通讯，路障可以不用回答这个问题了——普神在上，他从来没这么感激爵士过。


	4. Chapter 4

下班后，路障和迷乱走出政府大楼，大黄蜂正在大门口等着他们。

“晚上好。”他简单地打了个招呼，语气里透着一丝紧张。

迷乱嬉皮笑脸地回了一句“晚上好”，路障只是僵硬着点了点头。

“领袖，你确定就这样跟我们走在大街上？”迷乱上下打量着大黄蜂，“不用打扮——我是说伪装一下什么的？”

大黄蜂忍不住笑了。“用不着。我们现在就走吧。”

三个TF正准备变形，一架巨大的黄金时代式飞机突然呼啸而至，眨眼间变形成一个涂装极为奢华的TF降落在他们面前；后面紧跟着两个黑色涂装的飞行者，变形后恭顺地站立在他的两旁。

路障不认识他们，不爽地皱起了眉头；大黄蜂的表情变得很严肃；迷乱眯起了光镜，两个小拳头紧紧地攥了起来。

“菲涅克斯先生。”对方走过来后，大黄蜂主动伸出了手，“没想到会在这儿遇见你。”

“大黄蜂领袖，”被称为菲涅克斯的TF高傲地同他握了握手，绿色的光镜转向了路障，“我很惊讶地看到——”他锐利的目光在路障胸前的狂派标志上停留了一会儿，“你和一个霸天虎一起行动。”

“准确地说是两个，菲涅克斯先生。”大黄蜂说，“这应该没有触犯任何政府条规吧。”

菲涅克斯终于瞥到了一旁的迷乱，眯起了光镜。

“迷你金刚。”他用一种毫不掩饰的轻蔑口气说，“看得出来你交游广泛，领袖大人。”

“包括我在内的临时政府成员都在努力消弭不同派别间的隔阂，先生。”大黄蜂的语气里流露出了极难察觉的不快，“你在百忙之际抽空光临铁堡，应该不只是来对我的交际圈指手画脚的吧？”

菲涅克斯冷笑了一声。

“铁鹰邀请我参加他在东区的晚宴。”他感觉到路障的怒视，傲慢地扫了他一眼，“我不过是恰好路过，看到我们的汽车人首领身边居然跟着一个霸天虎，感到有些奇特罢了。”

“看来您才称得上交游广泛，事务繁忙。”大黄蜂平静地说，“这两位不过是我的老朋友而已。如果你不介意的话，我们就先告辞了。”

他变形了。路障冷冷地和菲涅克斯的绿色光镜对视了一会儿，也带上迷乱变了形，飞驰而去。

菲涅克斯面无表情地看着他们远去的身影，语气里透着冰冷的恨意。

“下贱的霸天虎。”

“刚才那个装腔作势的白痴贵族是什么人？”还没开出多远，路障就忍不住爆发了。

“格雷·菲涅克斯，”大黄蜂口气厌倦地说，“他是现在塞伯坦商界最有影响力的人物之一。”

“商人？”路障本能地感到反感，“塞伯坦现在还有能在政治上施加影响力的商人？”

“你居然在谈论政治，Barry，我简直吓了一跳。”坐在副驾驶上的迷乱揶揄道，被路障报复性地颠了一下。

“我们不清楚他的来头。”大黄蜂语气谨慎，“菲涅克斯这个名字我们以前从没听说过。他就像是——从天而降的一样。在我们发出全宇宙通讯电波后没多久，他像救世主一般大驾光临，带着一整个飞船的能量块和矿石原料，还有他遍布半个星系的生意网。”

“——怎么看都很可疑。”

“是啊，”大黄蜂在街口转弯，“他甚至买下了整座卡利斯城。拥有这等财力却连铁鹰都没有听说过他的事迹——我们怀疑他在战争年代躲在某个遥远的星系上做生意。”

“战争爆发时跑得比谁都快，听到战争结束了又忙不迭地赶了回来，想在重建塞伯坦的权力体系里分一杯羹？”路障冷笑，“好一个战争贩子。我们辛辛苦苦打了几百个星循环的仗，好处却全被这些个放高利贷的杂种占去了。”

“菲涅克斯明面上一直声称声称自己并不打算介入政治，只是想为母星的复兴出一份力。”大黄蜂严肃地说，加快了车速，“但就是因为这样不动声色才更危险。我们不知道他最终会站在哪一边，还是自立山头，他和铁鹰、红蜘蛛的关系都很近，三个派别都在试图靠拉拢他壮大自己，噢——”他突然意识到自己身边的TF是谁，尴尬地住了口。

“这也算不上什么政治机密吧，没什么不能聊的。”路障似乎觉得他窘迫的样子很有趣，诱哄他继续往下说，“但你似乎对他不怎么客气嘛，领袖大人。”

大黄蜂有些恼怒，“菲涅克斯嘴上说着不介入政治，但我们知道他暗地里挑起过不少事。他的钱来路不正，能量块和其他物资也是，要不是——要不是——”

“要不是没有别的选择，你也不用被迫跟他交际，是吧。”迷乱凉凉地接口，“谁让现在的塞伯坦政府一穷二白呢。”

大黄蜂沉默了。一股久违的挫败感充斥着他的处理器。

“……抱歉。”半晌他开口道，语气低落，“我不该多说的。忘了那些话吧，小迷。——警车要是知道我和你们谈论这些一定会关我禁闭的。”

“他还有资格关你的禁闭？”路障突然冷冰冰道，迷乱惊讶地看了他的方向盘一眼，“如果那个扑克脸这么喜欢指手画脚的话，怎么不自己去当汽车人的领袖？”

大黄蜂怔了一下，“路障——”

“那些炉渣的蠢货到底是怎么想到让你做领袖的？”路障像一颗落入油箱的火星一样爆发了，他猛地在路边急刹车，堵住大黄蜂的去路大声质问道，“我之前就想不通——你是他们中年纪最小的，真是活见鬼，你是内战前最后一批下流水线的TF！汽车人里有的是比你年长、比你有经验的老家伙，为什么他们不来坐这个该死的位置？为什么他们不去跟那群老奸巨猾的生意人打交道、跟红蜘蛛和铁鹰争夺权力，为什么——非得是你？”

大黄蜂惊呆了。坐在车内的迷乱感觉到路障的引擎温度正在急速飙升。

“渣的，渣的，我本来以为你坐这个位子是——心甘情愿的——不，就算那样他们也不该同意！——更不用说你压根就不情愿！”路障简直气得发疯，他几乎当场就想把大黄蜂掀翻在地，“我在办公室第一眼看到你的时候就该知道的——你根本就不乐意，你压力大得要死也没法说出口——憋得不得不和两个霸天虎来倾诉！擎天柱死了，那帮不想自己负责收拾烂摊子的汽车人就把你推了上去——他们当然成功了，因为他们知道你从来就不会拒绝别人！”

他吼出最后一句的时候觉得自己的发声器都要出问题了。大黄蜂看上去完全不会说话了，迷乱则僵硬在车座上一动不动。周围一片死寂。他们现在所在的这片街区晚上很少有TF经过，环境的寂静将此时的沉默衬托得更加沉重。夜幕正在缓慢笼罩着他们。

过了半晌，大黄蜂的声音才响了起来，很轻。

“我的确不是自愿的，Barry。”他小声说——脱口而出的称呼让路障的火种颤动了一下，“但我已经是领袖了。我想我必须负起这个责任。”

“你们汽车人都有这个毛病，是不是？自虐倾向。”路障嘶哑着发声器道，“擎天柱也不是自愿的，他因此和威震天大人决裂，最后甚至还为了这个领袖之名回归火种源了。——你也想这样？”他咬着牙看向大黄蜂，“你也想为了这个头衔，为了这个责任死掉？”

“我会活下去的，Barry。”大黄蜂安静地说，“擎天柱大哥已经做出了最大的牺牲，我的工作不过是继承他的遗志复兴塞伯坦而已——这远没有他的责任那样危险。”

路障没有回答，他觉得精疲力竭。

“我们先回家吧。”大黄蜂用诱哄般的轻柔语气说道，重新发动了引擎。

“……谢谢你这么关心我。”

大黄蜂并非没有幻想过成为汽车人的领袖——这并不奇怪，说实在的，擎天柱几乎是每个年轻汽车人的理想。但这种幻想一直只是局限在——唔，用大黄蜂的地球朋友拉夫的话来说，每个男孩小时候都梦想过成为超人——这种程度下。作为汽车人中最年轻的成员之一，成为领袖对他来说太遥远了。

因此在投票选举中胜出之后，大黄蜂只觉得惊慌，没觉得惊喜。他完全不明白其他汽车人是怎么想的——他甚至都没有提名他自己！在得知结果的时候他下意识地看了一眼烟幕，对方完全是一副目瞪口呆的样子——好吧，这么看来自己和烟幕之前那段关于“是否想过要成为领袖”的讨论简直太讽刺了。

大黄蜂觉得自己还完全没有做好准备，这边警车就已经开始给他恶补政治课程了。他曾经偷偷暗示过爵士想重新来一次选举，可是爵士让他别再浪费塞伯坦捉襟见肘的资源了。总之——那段时间实在是太忙了，他的内存几乎塞爆，导致记忆也模糊起来——在那之后他就不得不硬着头皮投入到跟霸天虎和钉子户的斡旋以及其他乱七八糟的事情中去。红蜘蛛和铁鹰玩弄权术都比他纯熟得多，他在拼命跟着警车学习的同时，还得格外小心谨慎。道路修复、医疗建设、法案修正、条约签订……什么都得他来主持。时不时地巨狰狞那边还会出来大闹一场。有一次大黄蜂在说完“Your Highness”之后直接进入了充电状态，觉得被冒犯了的冲云霄把会场砸了个稀巴烂。这还没完，菲涅克斯回到塞星之后，坚持要求先修复太空港和对外交通，导致大批的走私贩涌入境内，警卫队简直是在全天候工作——于是他们要求涨薪。

烟幕，我很乐意跟你交换。大黄蜂偶尔会一边这么想一边愤愤地盖数据章。

所幸的是，在最初的混乱无序慢慢稳定下来之后，新生塞伯坦的活力开始显现。临时政府大楼修复完成的那一天，大黄蜂站在17楼办公室的落地窗前俯瞰灯火通明的铁堡，感觉到希望之光正在向他的火种内聚集。

这是领袖的荣光。他这么想着，张开双臂，仿佛自己能够拥抱整个塞伯坦。

随着经验的积累，大黄蜂的行事渐渐变得更为果决了起来。最初碰到状况时他的第一反应是“大哥会怎么做”，而现在他开始优先考虑自己的思路。我不是神选中的领袖，他告诉自己，既然我无法像大哥一样接受神的指引，那就只能开辟自己的道路了。

于是他向警卫队推荐了路障。他不太确定领袖模块会不会同意自己这么做，不过反正也再没有什么领袖模块了。我相信这是一个好主意——我会对自己的决策负责的。在警车严厉的注视下大黄蜂为自己打气，我依然很害怕做错事，毕竟作为领袖这可能意味着无法挽回的过失，但我会去承担它的——我知道选择意味着责任。无论发生什么，我会作为汽车人的领袖去承担它的。

那时他不确定警车是不是笑了——这个猜测非常惊悚——但最终，警卫队同意了让路障加入的事。以此为切入口，越来越多的狂派被纳入了塞伯坦临时政府，和平时代的派别融合开始缓慢而坚定地向前推进。

路障可能觉得我太弱了，太幼稚了，担心我被重担压垮，但是看——我已经坚持到了现在。

一进大黄蜂的家门，路障就横冲直撞地去了淋浴室，半天也没有出来。

“——他大概是害羞了。”迷乱简直要憋笑憋到电路紊乱，对着身后正在关门的大黄蜂说，“说实在的，你明白他在关心你就行了，没有必要说出来。”

“我怎么知道他过了四百个星循环还是这副样子。”大黄蜂无奈地摇头，顺手拨开了墙壁夹层内的一个隐藏开关。

“你应该知道的，那就是Barry嘛。”迷乱哈哈大笑，“别扭，固执，一根筋……哎呀。”他的笑容突然褪去了，转过头锐利地看向大黄蜂，而后者也已换上了一副与刚才截然不同的严肃神情。“信号屏蔽？”迷你金刚扬起眉弓问道，他的内线通讯正在传来嘈杂的噪声，“虽然汽车人领袖家有这种设备不值得吃惊，你也不用把它打开吧？我们又不是来聊什么塞伯坦机密的。”

“路障或许不是，但你应该是吧，小迷。”大黄蜂走过来，坐到了迷你金刚对面，“你刚才在跟谁通话——声波？”他很认真地问。

迷乱的光学镜头闪动了一下。

“我这就被盯上了呀。”半晌后，他故作轻松地说，“看来你们也不像自己宣传的那样人手短缺嘛。”

“我们知道和声波的共生连结意味着什么——你当然会被列为重点监控对象。”

“是吗，那你们监控出什么了？我和Barry在油吧叙旧？”迷乱平静地说，“我不傻，大黄蜂——如果真有什么证据，你也不会在这儿套我的话了，是不是？”

大黄蜂看着他，眼神中流露出真切的忧虑。

“我当然宁可没有证据。”他轻声说，朝迷你金刚挪得更近了一点，“事实上，我很担心你，小迷。很多势力都在调查声波。我知道你来找我就是为了打探他的消息——你在把自己置身于危险当中。”

“这就是你开启信号屏蔽的原因？”迷乱狡黠地说，“我还挺感动的，恩公——你也被人看得很紧嘛。”

“警车说和你的交往是我的自由，他不会监视。”大黄蜂深吸了一口气，“但对你我之间的谈话感兴趣的不会只是汽车人。”

“真猖狂啊，中立派。”迷乱冷笑，“所以，我会有什么危险？绑架？拷问？抑制芯片？”

大黄蜂僵了一下。“你不该知道这个的。”

“别担心，我没告诉Barry。”迷乱露出了一个恶意的笑容，“他现在可是对塞伯坦的未来充满信心呢——原话：‘这是我们最接近平等的一次。’”

“那没什么不对。”大黄蜂低声说，“这正是我们努力想要达到的目标。——如果可能的话，我多希望你也能相信这点，小迷。”

迷乱嘲讽地大笑了一声。

“就像你说的，我知道的很多，大黄蜂。”他神情阴郁地说，彻底丢掉了嬉皮笑脸的面具，“我知道各地的警卫队都是汽车人把持，中立派绑架我只会给你们送机会；我也知道铁堡公约的秘密法案只针对上尉及以上的霸天虎，抑制芯片对付不了我；我更知道——现在的霸天虎是一盘散沙，往临时政府里塞再多的狂派下级士官也掩盖不了这一点。尖叫鬼是很狡猾，但他应付不了你们所有人。除了他以外，声波、震荡波——军官们都躲了起来，没有TF能领头。中立派谁都不喜欢，但他们更讨厌霸天虎；菲涅克斯——”他发起抖来，光镜中闪动着怨毒和仇恨的光芒，“你一定也能看出来，他战前是个‘贵族’——天生就把我们视作眼中钉。你觉得在这种情况下，我还能相信什么？如果我连自己的能力都信不过——相信你们汽车人吗？”

“如果你问我——是的。”大黄蜂坚定地说，迷乱匪夷所思地看着他，“至少你得相信我，小迷。铁堡公约的确做出了仅适用于上层军官的规定，但我们没有任何针对共生连结的补充条款——我不认为铁鹰和菲涅克斯会发现不了这个漏洞。我知道你很担心霸天虎在临时政府的地位，我自己也并不喜欢抑制芯片这个主意，但如果说成为领袖后我有从警车那里学到什么的话，那就是欲速则不达——中立派和商会如今风头正劲，硬碰硬不会有任何机会。我们该做的是等待时机，以及谨慎地调查。菲涅克斯绝不可能干净——”他的眼神中闪过一丝怒火，“我从看到他的第一眼就知道。”

迷乱的油箱发出了轻微的翻动声。

“你也发觉了，是不是？”他摆摆手，示意惊讶的大黄蜂自己没事，“他和‘那些人’是一样的。这就是为什么我一个日循环都忍不下去，恨不得立刻把那个炉渣的火种舱撕成碎片——当你看到这场战争对于这些该死的贵族没有任何影响，当你看到资源、权力、名望，他们依然要什么有什么——”

强烈的憎恨让他的光镜变成了骇人的猩红。大黄蜂俯身向前，牢牢地握住了他的手。

“相信我，小迷。”他用迷乱听过最郑重其事的口吻说道，“只要是有利于塞伯坦未来的事情，我都愿意帮助你。”

他顿了一下。

“我们现在不是敌人了——是盟友。”

迷乱沉默地注视着他澄澈的光镜。半晌，迷你金刚轻笑了一声，摇了摇头。

“你还是那么——”他正要开口，里屋突然传来了一阵脚步声——动静非常大，似乎要把地板跺裂似的。两个TF对视了一眼，迅速坐回到自己的位置上，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

路障出现在了客厅门口。他看上去——这很难想象——好像比之前更愤怒了。大黄蜂感到一阵紧张，迷乱诧异地扬起眉弓。

“你是在家里开了信号屏蔽吗？”侦查员冲到客厅中央，怒火中烧地问，“我刚才打算给爵士发一篇报告，但我的内线通讯一直中断——怎么回事？”

大黄蜂围着公寓楼找了一圈，最后在路边的长椅上发现了路障。夜已经有点深了，塞伯坦的两颗卫星高悬在天穹，安静地洒下光辉。路障坐在建筑投下的阴影里，几乎和夜色融为了一体。

大黄蜂犹豫了一下，走过去坐在他身边。

“嘿。”他看了一眼神情有些消沉的路障，试探地说，“你发完报告了？”

路障无声地点了点头。

“不好意思，我只是想……避免麻烦。”大黄蜂有些心虚，小心地观察着路障的表情，“我和小迷没谈什么特别的，闲聊而已。但就是因为只是私人对话，我才不想，呃，让其他人——”

“是什么感觉？”

大黄蜂一时没反应过来。“什么？”

“在家和朋友闲聊都不得不随时开着信号屏蔽系统，是什么感觉？”路障轻声说。他转头看向大黄蜂——刚才的怒火已经消失了，现在那对红色的光镜里闪动着一些别的情绪。

大黄蜂愣住了。他张了张嘴，勉强道：“没你想的那么严重——这只是基本的防范。”

“是吗？”路障随口说道，他看上去有些迷惘，“我今天才知道你过的是什么样的日子。每时每刻都要谨小慎微，生怕一不小心就被其他TF抓了把柄；面对哪怕是厌恶到不行的家伙也不能随便动手，只能把他丢给法庭处置，明知道对方不怀好意，还得摆出笑脸以礼相待——你什么时候变得这么能忍耐了，大黄蜂？你之前想象过要被迫这么做吗？”

大黄蜂苦笑了一下：“我就当你是在夸我了。”

“看——就是这样，无可奈何，打碎了牙齿往肚里咽。”

“难道你更希望我跟你吵架？”大黄蜂扬起了眉弓。

“那样倒也不错。”路障说道，他的光镜颜色变得很深，“非要说的话，我更怀念以前的你——牙尖嘴利，绝不服输，哪怕只是被挖苦了一句也一定要抢白回来。那样的你，我不知道是在被强行推上这个领袖的位置之后消失的，还是更早，但是……”

他没有继续说下去，大黄蜂也无言以对。两人之间萦绕着沉默的疏离。银色的、冰凉的月光柔和地映照在大地上——那是和四百个星循环前一样的月亮。


	5. Chapter 5

_战前。_

“报告长官，铁堡警卫队E组成员大黄蜂，前来报到！”

E组组长减震杆挠挠下巴，仔细打量了一番眼前这个身形矮小、一脸稚气的TF，眉头拧成了一团。

“呃，我们目前不接受见习生……”

年轻TF的光镜挫败地闪了闪，“不，长官——我已经从预备学校毕业了，我现在是警卫队的正式成员。”

减震杆将信将疑地又看了他一会儿，“是吗……你的工作证呢？”

大黄蜂赶紧打开自己的子空间，从里面拿出明显刚刚擦拭过的干干净净的黑白工作证，毕恭毕敬地递给了自己的长官。

“唔……大黄蜂，是吧？”减震杆点了点头，把工作证还给他，“你的办公室在七楼右数第三间，迪诺和飞毛腿跟你在同一间办公室。十兆循环开始巡逻，记得准时到这里报到。”

“是，长官！”

大黄蜂喜滋滋地把工作证套到自己脖子上，朝电梯走去。今天是他到警卫队工作的第一天，一切都显得那么新鲜而有趣。虽然长官对他年龄的误判让他有些困扰，但他并不太在意——他可是以侦察学满分的成绩从警卫队预备学校毕业的，他的上司和同僚们很快就会知道他可比外表看起来难对付多了。

从今天开始，我要努力工作，维护铁堡的秩序！他站在钢化玻璃制成的透明电梯里，看着逐渐开阔起来的视野内繁荣兴旺、恒星光普照的铁堡东区，火种内充满了暖洋洋的希望。

办公室里突然响铃大作。正在计算机前撰写报告的大黄蜂愣了一下，看着迪诺走过去点了一下墙边的主控制台。

“是，长官？”

“末路大街有情况。一个在轮毂油吧做搬运工的小子打伤了两个来铁堡谈生意的绅士，然后从当地巡逻队的光镜底下逃跑了。” 减震杆一贯烦恼的声音从接收器里传了出来，“据说伤员是神思新城来的贵客，上头压力很大，你们三个都过去，一定要把那小子给我抓住！”

“是，长官。”迪诺一边回答一边转过头来和大黄蜂、飞毛腿交换了一个“哇哦”的眼神。

“目标已确定没有装载武器，载具形态我已经发送给你们了，”大黄蜂在内置显示屏里看了一眼，是一辆很普通的黑色四轮，“对方体型不大，但据说动作很灵活。”减震杆顿了一下，似乎是在查阅资料，“对了，他还从伤者手里抢走了一只紫色涂装的迷你金刚——据说也受了重伤。他们应该跑不远，你们可以以轮毂油吧为中心在周围侦查。记着——上头说了，要保证那个迷你金刚的安全，动手的四轮可以随便处置。现在就出发！”

“是，长官！”

迪诺断掉了通讯，转过头和两位同僚面面相觑。

“呃……我还以为是我到这儿没多久的关系才觉得这事离奇，原来不止我一个人这么想吗？”大黄蜂摊手道。

“从哪里看都很不正常啊，”飞毛腿一副摸不着头脑的样子说，“先不说别的，一个没装载武器的普通四轮是怎么从五个带着抑制钳的警察手里跑掉的？”

“而且还带着一个受伤的迷你金刚。”迪诺确认了一下导航仪，朝他们招了招手，“快点，我们得赶紧过去了。”

“他抢迷你金刚做什么？”大黄蜂一边走一边好奇地问，“那好像是有钱人才能养得起的宠物——我都没见过。”

“大家都没见过，我听说它们是从卫星上来的，非常聪明。”

迪诺突然插嘴，“通天晓长官说迷你金刚其实和塞伯坦人属于同一种族，只是身材特别玲珑。”

大黄蜂将信将疑。“那还能被称之为宠物吗？”

“要我说，那个刺儿头多半是想留着那只迷你金刚卖钱。”飞毛腿笃定地说，走出警卫队大楼，三TF一起变形，“这年头末路大街那帮混混为了钱都不要命。”

大黄蜂带着满腹疑虑朝西区驶去。他是在铁堡东区长大的，这里集中着上流社会和中产阶级的塞伯坦人，城市建设完善成熟，经济文化也很繁荣。末路大街所在的西区对他来说只是一个符号——那里是贫民窟聚集的地方，生活着大量流窜分子，犯罪率长期居于塞伯坦之首。预备学校的老师说西区的存在是因为社会中总有那么一批不思进取、游手好闲的家伙——尤其是当他们又不具备什么出众的变形形态的时候。“形态为功能而生”“形态决定命运”——大黄蜂是从小听着这样的论断长大的，他身边绝大部分TF也是。但在火种深处，他总会不时地感到一丝困惑——

比如刚才那台黑色的四轮。大黄蜂心想，他看起来和我并没有什么差别。

路障听着外面的脚步声远去了，才小心翼翼地从一堆建筑垃圾后面闪了出来，在满地的金属废弃物中尽量避免发出声音地移动。

“——他们走了。”他轻声说，拍了拍肩头无力地倚着自己脖子瘫坐的迷你金刚，“迷乱？”

迷乱很低地应了一声，从头上渗出的能量液滴落在路障的手臂上。

“渣的。”路障咒骂了一句，把迷乱平放上自己的膝盖，“你怎么样，迷乱？嘿，别下线，看着我！”

迷你金刚的涂装已经完全看不出来了。他全身上下每一处装甲都有或多或少的碎裂，头部最为严重，一只光镜脱出了眼眶，裸露在外的大脑线路正在噼噼啪啪地飞溅着火花。剩下那只光镜里的红色光芒越来越微弱。

“不，”路障绝望地低吟，他的左肩装甲开裂了，背部有一个很深的凹坑，“不。就没有谁能——”他抬起头环视着这片阴暗脏乱的废弃工地，“有没有谁能——”

四周是一片冷漠的寂静。

“D区没有异常——不过似乎有几个拿着可疑的昂贵高纯走来走去的小阿飞。”

“专注眼下的活，飞毛腿。”迪诺摇了摇头，在内线通讯中说道，“以及别再用你那傻透了的方言说话。B区没有异常。大黄蜂？”

“C区目前没有异常，不过……”大黄蜂蹲下来，用手指沾取了一些滴落在金属碎屑中的银色能量液，“我想你们的能量液应该都是粉色或绿色的吧，伙计们？”

“是啊，不过我听说领袖们的能量液都是金色的。”

大黄蜂翻了翻光镜。

“不要胡说八道，飞毛腿。——大黄蜂，你那里是有什么发现吗？”

“嗯——暂时还算不上。”大黄蜂拧着眉头地回答，他还在对着那一滩银色能量液思考。

“好吧，保持线路畅通，有动静随时联系。”

通讯切断了。大黄蜂皱着眉头站起来，注视着眼前这片巨大的废弃工地。他感到很不舒服，从进入末路大街以来，他就感觉到一股压抑的、灰蒙蒙的气氛笼罩着他。这片工地就像一头表情狰狞的野兽，冷笑着，吞食希望和快乐。

那些TF生活在这里不会发疯么？大黄蜂暗自嘀咕，调整了一下油压，努力驱赶萦绕在心头的那种不快。

他隐约觉得那些从未见过的能量液会是线索，但在没有进一步证据的情况下随意把迪诺他们叫过来可能会耽误搜索的整体进程。而如果想进一步调查，他最好马上行动——不管那是什么生物，从能量液的泄露程度来看，情况都不会太乐观。

大黄蜂迅速从能量液滴落的痕迹上判断出了对方的去向，变形为载具形态追踪而去。

希望伤者没有跑得太远。他越跟着能量液的痕迹追踪，越觉得火种被抽紧。

再这么逃下去——他可能会死的。

“他会死的，”路障听到自己的声音因为愤怒和惊慌正在发抖，“开门，你这个炉渣的江湖郎中——”他强迫自己稳定油压，继续捶打着小巷里一扇不起眼的破旧金属门，“手术刀！你必须救他——”

在他脚边，倚着墙脚坐着的迷乱明显已经下线了，剩下的一只光镜里毫无光芒。

路障捏紧了拳头，“你再不出来，我就要踹门了——”

“嘿。”

一个完全陌生的声音在身后响起。

路障浑身一激灵，几乎是条件反射地拔出了腰间的短刀——这是他在废弃工地里捡到的，刀身已经扭曲，但还算锋利。当看清来人时他愣了一下——站在巷口的是一个非常年轻的TF，年轻到甚至有些稚嫩。

他以前从没见过他，但他一眼就看出他不是末路大街的人。

“你是谁？”路障没有收起刀，凶狠地问。

“我……我叫大黄蜂。”年轻的TF不自觉地往后退了一步，但很快又躬身向前，目光落在路障肩头开裂的装甲上，“我想——你碰到麻烦了，是不是？”

路障瞪着他，用眼神警告他不要靠近。“不关你的事。这里不是你这种小鬼该来的地方，快滚。”

大黄蜂摇了摇头，他的光镜转向了一旁的迷乱。

“你的——”他犹豫了一下，“朋友。”他最后说，“他快死了。”

路障的表情痛苦地扭曲了一下。“我知道。”

“他伤得很重，需要去专门的医院。”大黄蜂说，试探地向前走近了一步。路障立刻僵直了脊背。

“你别过来。”

“我只是想救他。”大黄蜂张开双手，向对方证明自己没有威胁——他的火种怦怦直跳，“我不会伤害你们——”

“你别过来！”路障厉声道，蓦地举高了短刀。刀光的反射从大黄蜂胸前一闪而过——他的光镜扫到了那张黑白相间的工作证，剧烈地收缩了一下。

“嘿！不要——”大黄蜂还没来得及从子空间里拔出武器，就被砰地一声猛地掼到了墙上，短刀瞬间抵上了他的胸口。逃犯的引擎刺耳地运作着，大黄蜂奋力挣扎，但施加在他颈部线路上的钳制越来越大。

“条子！”他听见对方怒吼，机体摩擦发出可怕的吱呀声，“你是个条子！真见鬼——巡逻队报警了？”他的风扇全速转动起来，“你们来了多少人？”

大黄蜂的风扇也在呼呼作响。他抓住路障的手臂，试图给自己的发声器打开一点空间。

“只有——我一个，”他艰难地说，“我的队友们不知道——”

“怎么，想一个人来抓我领功？”路障咬着牙死死盯着他，光镜里闪动着暴烈的光芒，“你休想——”

“不是！”大黄蜂被迫仰着头，但依然努力地和光镜前的TF对视，“不是这样的——我只是想搞清楚是怎么回事！”他感受到了颈部线路的压力，连忙加快了语速，“我接到的情报是你打伤了神思新城的贵客，抢了这个迷你金刚跑了，我本来以为它是——他们的宠物——”

路障的眼神骤然冷了下来。

“胡扯。”他一字一句地说，表情可怕地扭曲了，“那两个垃圾是这么跟你们说的？他们说，是我——”

“但我刚才看到了你带着它拼命求医的样子——所以我觉得不太对！”大黄蜂大声道，以阻止对方的手上再次用力，“如果他们说的不是真的——那到底发生了什么？告诉我，我说不定可以帮你！”

路障半信半疑地瞪着他。颈部的压力依然没有一丝放松——这让大黄蜂很丧气。他的风扇焦躁不安地转动着，四下一片剑拔弩张的沉默。

迷你金刚突然剧烈地抽搐起来。两个TF都大吃一惊——“迷乱！”路障再顾不上钳制大黄蜂，三步并作两步跨到迷你金刚身边，蹲下身小心地抱起了自己的友人。大黄蜂也冲了过来，“他的能量液泄露太多了，”他一眼看出，火种沉了下去，“我们得马上给他输液。”

“我刚才给他做了紧急处理了！不该这么快——”

大黄蜂这才注意到最大的伤口已经蹩脚地用铝合金做了修补——但帮助不大。“拿着这个，”他果断地蹲下身，从子空间里取出急救包，把一套紧急输液组塞给路障，“从他的颈部线路里打进去。”

路障犹豫地看着手里的安瓿。

“你在干吗？”大黄蜂一边继续在急救包里翻找一边瞪着他，“快啊！”

路障啧了一声，粗暴地扯开了注射器的包装。

“别着急，慢慢打，”大黄蜂终于翻出了医疗粘合剂，一边给迷乱做修补一边提醒道，他感到火种在舱内疯狂地晃动着，手心都是冷凝液，“我从来没给迷你金刚做过急救，我不确定剂量是不是——”

路障呆住了，转过头怒视大黄蜂，“你怎么不早说！”

“我还以为你是那个迷你金刚专家呢！”年轻的警员被激怒了——还在作痛的颈部线路让他格外愤慨。两TF针锋相对地大光镜瞪小光镜了一阵，最后路障恼火地哼了一声，目光移回到了迷乱身上。

“——他的抽搐停了。”过了一会儿他说，脸上的表情头一次松弛下来。

“感谢普神。”大黄蜂也松了一口气——他的紧急修补只能做到这儿了，“但我们还是得马上送他去医生那儿，我担心——”

他的内线通讯接收器突然发出了高频的震动。

路障的光镜猛地亮了，他扑过来抓住了大黄蜂的手臂——后者还没来得及有任何动作。“什么人联系你？”他凶狠地问，但没能掩盖住语气里的惊慌。

“应该是我的队友，”大黄蜂强作镇定地和他对视，“我们规定了每十个循环就要做一次定时联络。”

“不准接。”

“如果一直不回复，他们会怀疑的。”大黄蜂尽量平和地解释，“我不会耍任何花招。——你不想知道他们找你找得怎么样了吗？”

这点似乎说动了路障。他死死地盯着大黄蜂，试图捕捉他表情里的任何一丝破绽。

“——我也得听着。”最后他妥协了，但又提出了一个要求。大黄蜂做了个明白的手势，接通了内线通讯。迪诺的声音响了起来。

“大黄蜂，飞毛腿，你们那边什么情况？”

“啥也没有。”飞毛腿懒洋洋地说，通讯那头传来踢飞金属罐子的声音，“这地方有太多黑色的四轮了——但都没见过有带着迷你金刚的。”

“我这儿也没有。”大黄蜂撒谎道，路障在一旁躁动不安地盯着他。

“真奇怪。”迪诺沉吟，“那个迷你金刚据说伤得很重，末路大街的路况又不适合载具模式，按理他们不可能走得很远才对。”

“说不定他已经丢下迷你金刚自己跑了呢。”大黄蜂说，火种怦怦直跳，“现在警卫队可是在全区搜捕他——就为了几个钱，犯不着吧？”

“你这么说，要么是在小看迷你金刚的价格，要么是在小看西区的家伙们见钱眼开的程度。”飞毛腿不赞同地哼了一声，“我倒在想，他说不定带着那个迷你金刚去找医生了——想要卖个好价钱，肯定不能让货看起来太糟糕，是不是？”

路障剧烈地颤抖了一下。大黄蜂僵在了原地。

“——修理迷你金刚应该不便宜吧。”他反驳道，处理器高速运作着，“一个末路大街的TF能出得起这笔钱？”

“不管怎么说，我觉得是个思路。”飞毛腿一反常态的坚持，“贫民窟有他们自己的一套生态——谁知道那小子会不会认识什么地下医生呢？要我说，我们应该和当地的巡逻队联系一下，看能不能要到末路大街‘医生’们的地址，然后一户一户地查。”

“这听起来要花很多时间。”

迪诺开口了，明显是打算给这段争论画个句号：“我会跟总部那边联络，看他们怎么评估这个方案。”他顿了一下，似乎是收到了什么信息，“噢——头儿刚刚内线通知我说，C组的人也被派过来了。”一阵不安顿时袭上了大黄蜂的火种，“他们已经封锁了末路大街的所有出口。”

“哈，”飞毛腿得意洋洋地说，“看来只要那个四轮现在还在末路大街，这个日循环是绝对跑不掉的了。”

“继续搜索吧，伙计们。”迪诺简洁地说，“一会儿再联系。”

通话切断了。大黄蜂立刻转过光镜来看向路障——后者看起来像是被打了一闷棍似的。

“不。”他木然地说，望着一旁一动不动的迷你金刚。

“听着——我有个主意，”大黄蜂迅速地说，他为自己这么快就做出了决定感到震惊——特别是在这个陌生的逃犯还凶狠地钳制着他的手腕的时候。

“如果你愿意继续相信我的话。”

铁堡警卫队C组成员离合器对于被派到末路大街来出外勤这件事非常不爽。虽然他本来就很少对什么东西看得顺眼，但如果非要排个号儿的话，末路大街和铁堡西区在“最容易惹毛离合器”的名单中还是能毫不费力地排进前三。

“这地方真他渣的脏。”他一手拿着扫描仪，一手把玩着抑制夹钳，自言自语地骂道，“巡逻队和E组都是一群蠢货，这么多台TF连个四轮都抓不到，害得我们也被一起拉过来搞封锁。”

他又百无聊赖地在路口徘徊了一会儿，决定跟自己打个赌。

“如果下一个出现的TF是单独行动的——”他直起身，光镜直盯着巷口，“——我就以妨碍公务罪逮捕他。”

反正末路大街出来的肯定不是什么好东西。

巷口突然闪出一个黑色的身影，离合器顿时来劲了。

嘿，真渣的巧——

随后一个明黄色的身影跟了上来，和黑色涂装的TF并肩而行。

离合器失望地咂咂嘴，放下了抑制夹钳。好吧，不是单独行动。

他翻了翻光镜，不耐烦地开始了例行盘查。“喂——你们两个，过来！”

等两个TF站到哨站前后，离合器才纡尊降贵地扫了他们两眼。黄色的那个非常年轻，看上去有些惊恐不安，黑色的那个则一脸凶相，瞪视他的光镜里闪动着冰冷的怒火。

“收起你那眼神，想吓唬谁啊。”离合器冷笑道，用抑制夹钳挑衅地捅了捅黑色TF的胸口，“你们俩在这干什么呢？”

黄色的年轻TF不好意思地挠了挠头，“长官好——我是铁堡警卫队E组的大黄蜂。”他掏出工作证，看上去有些窘迫，“我——我忘记拿我的电子手铐了，得回办公室一趟。”

离合器怀疑地上下打量着他，“你这小鬼是E组的？”他轻蔑地哼了一声，“我说呢，半天都抓不到人，原来是派了你这种连抑制夹钳都不会使的菜鸟过来。”

大黄蜂尴尬地赔笑。

“你呢？”离合器把目光转向另一个TF。

“噢，他是我的线人。”大黄蜂赶紧说道，“他说之前见过那个我们要追的四轮——我对末路大街不熟，所以让他跟着我一起行动。”

“线人？”离合器好笑道，再次不屑地扫了他一眼，“你小子还挺有干劲的嘛。”

“嗯——是啊，”大黄蜂拘谨地说，“毕竟末路大街的状况很混乱，我想最好还是——”

“别乱动，例行检查。”离合器显然对一个新兵蛋子说的话并不感兴趣，他粗暴地拉过黑色的TF，开始对他进行机体扫描。

路障不爽地挣扎了几下，瞪着大黄蜂。大黄蜂也看着他，以难以察觉的幅度摇了摇头——他觉得自己的油压有些不稳。

检查完毕，离合器厌烦地松开了路障。“看来没什么有劲的东西——你们走吧。”

大黄蜂轻呼了一口气，他们刚转身打算离开，离合器突然像发现了什么似地喊道：“站住！”

两TF僵硬了一下，然后故作镇定地回过身来。

“还有什么事吗，长官？”大黄蜂问。虽然知道会显得很可疑，他还是不由自主地瞥向路障，寻求眼神交流。

“你这小子的背甲上怎么有个这么大的坑？”离合器盯着路障，语气危险，“你难道刚跟人打过架？”

路障沉默了。大黄蜂张了张嘴，一时却不知道说什么好。

“这是什么怪事吗？”最后路障冷冷地说，离合器和大黄蜂一起瞪着他，“你知道的，‘长官’——”

“——这可是在末路大街。”

他头也不回地走了。

“演得好。”走出了警卫队的封锁范围之后，大黄蜂一边快步走一边轻声说道。

“那是事实。”路障说，他焦躁地朝大黄蜂的子空间看了一眼，“迷乱怎么样？”

“还算稳定，别担心。”大黄蜂朝路口指了指，“我们马上就到了。”


	6. Chapter 6

铁堡东西区交界处的一家私人诊所内，救护车正在替躺在充电板上的迷你金刚检查伤势。

“说真的，大黄蜂，你应该早点把他送来的。”救护车皱着眉头说，拿起了焊枪，“虽然你的急救做得不错，但他伤得太重了，我得花点时间。”

“嗯——是啊——”大黄蜂瞥了一眼路障，后者一脸掩饰不住的紧张——来的路上他们不得不一路步行，因为路障的载具形态已经被警卫队掌握了，“但是你能治好他的，是不是，救护车？”

“我的确可以，只是手术会比较复杂。”救护车目光犀利地扫了一眼路障，“而且他太小了——我不知道你的这位朋友怎么会认识迷你金刚的，但据我所知养得起迷你金刚的上层都有自己的私人宠物医生，我在这方面算不上行家。”

“噢。”大黄蜂尴尬地思索了一会儿借口，“他——嗯——”

“我不关心他是哪来的，小蜂。”救护车像是看出了他在想什么，平静地说，“作为医生，我也有义务替患者保密——不过我希望你明白自己在做什么。”他意味深长地说完，抬起手指了指门口，“现在你们俩最好出去，这个手术非常精密。”

“好的救护车，你真是我见过最好的TF！”大黄蜂开心地起身，把路障也推了出去。

“——花言巧语。”救护车无奈地摇了摇头，给迷乱换了一瓶饱和电路溶液。

诊所走廊内，大黄蜂看着依然一脸担忧地注视着手术室的路障，不由觉得自己有义务安慰一下对方。

“嘿，”他大着胆子拍了一下对方的肩膀，“放心吧，救护车的手艺在这一带是首屈一指的。”

路障转过头看着他。他的目光落在大黄蜂的颈部线路上——那里有些开裂，几滴细小的能量液珠正在从缝隙里渗漏出来。

“你——”他似乎做了很久的心理建设才开口，“最好让那个医生也给你处理一下。”他生硬地说，旋即移开了目光。

“啊？噢——我没事，”大黄蜂尴尬地摸了摸自己的脖子，“小擦伤罢了。倒是你，可能需要做一个全面的检查——”

“不用。”路障立刻说道，“等迷乱好了，我们马上就走。”

“去哪？”大黄蜂皱起眉头，“说起来，你还没告诉我当时到底发生了什么呢。究竟是怎么一回事？是谁把——‘迷乱’，对吗？——伤成那样的？”

路障的脸沉了下来。

“你觉得呢？”他冷冰冰地说，光镜里闪动着刺骨的怒意，“你觉得我为什么会跟那两个混账打起来？”

大黄蜂呆住了。“你是说——”他难以置信，“是他们——打伤的迷乱？他们为什么要这么做？”

“我不知道，或许就是为了寻开心吧。”路障咬着牙说，“当时迷乱本来应该在油吧大厅的，他这个日循环的班——驻唱。”他看到大黄蜂疑惑的表情，补充道，“我在后门那儿给厨房搬酒箱子，没过多久就听到迷乱的尖叫声。那两个家伙——”他的风扇运作起来，“把迷乱从油吧里拽了出来，朝巷尾丢了一袋塞币，让他去给他们捡回来。”

大黄蜂不舒服地动了一下。

“迷乱不肯，他们就动手了——很明显这帮‘老爷’受不了任何来自贫民窟的反抗。”路障的双手用力捏成了拳头，“迷乱就像一个破玩具一样被他们扯来扯去。他们打碎了他的装甲，拔出了他的光镜，然后把他摔在建筑废料的尖端当垃圾踩。”大黄蜂的火种猛地抽紧了——他难受地看着路障懊丧地砸了一下自己的脑袋，“渣的——我当时和傻了一样。和混混们打架我很在行，但我从来没揍过那些涂装鲜亮、零件昂贵的上层——这时候巡逻队经过了，我朝他们大喊，央求他们救救迷乱，但当他们发现是两个‘绅士’在揍一个迷你金刚时就转身走了——他们还说那不过是在‘调教宠物’。”

大黄蜂张了张嘴——他无法接受。“你是说——巡逻队目睹了整件事？”他重复道，火种剧烈地颤抖起来，“这不可能——我不相信他们会什么都不做——”

“实际上，他们做了——在我对那两个混帐出手以后。”路障冷笑道，“说实在的，我都没想到自己值得这么大阵仗——那五个条子一起拿出了抑制夹钳，就好像我刺杀了御天敌似的——电流的耀眼程度足以给整个油吧照明。我怀疑大部分末路大街的TF都没这待遇。”

“——而且还出动了两支警卫小队去抓你，”大黄蜂接口道，颓丧地把脸埋到了双手中，“就因为你想保护自己的朋友？普神——”他烦恼地哀叹，“我们到底在做什么——”

“‘形态决定命运’，记得吗？”路障指了指窗外对面建筑上的涂鸦——这句宣传标语在铁堡随处可见，“对于功能主义者来说，你的变形形态是什么样的，你的人生就是什么样。迷你金刚天生受体型限制，绝大部分都只能变成磁带、电池、耳机什么的——谁又会在意他们的死活呢？”

大黄蜂没有说话。他突然觉得自己胸前的工作证无比晦暗。

“虽然你救了我和迷乱，大黄蜂，”路障继续说道，这是他第一次叫大黄蜂的名字，“但你要知道，警卫队也是站在功能主义这边的。——你是在给自己惹麻烦。。”

迷乱的处理器在高烧中产生了千奇百怪的数据闪回。他梦见自己还在奴隶贩子的飞船上——笼子里黑黢黢的，只有电流鞭和抑制夹钳跳动着噼里啪啦的蓝光。他的兄弟姐妹们发出可怕的尖叫，弱小的机体在守卫的棍子底下翻滚。他梦见头顶耀眼到令人眩晕的无影灯，医师指尖长长的细针在一颗颗迷你大脑模块上来回戳刺，金色的火花迸溅在手术台上。他梦见自己跌跌撞撞地冲进逃生舱，爆炸和浓烟模糊了他的视线，数条火舌在他身后窜上了天花板，瞬间吞没了整个飞船……发声器灼热难忍……“放开他！放开他！”有谁在发了疯一般咆哮，机体相撞发出刺耳的摩擦声……油吧的顶灯慢悠悠地晃动着，隐约传来一首轻柔、舒缓的歌，听众们跟随着旋律左右摇摆，在墙上投下扭曲的阴影，就像牢笼里满墙飞溅的能量液……

他猛地惊醒了。视野里是一片干净的白色天花板。“——我说了，我醒来时那五个警察就都倒在一边了，”边上有个熟悉的声音不耐烦地说道，“我也不知道到底发生了什么。”

“真奇怪——难道是抑制夹钳走火了？”大黄蜂皱着眉头说。他突然觉察到了病床上的动静，“迷乱！”他惊喜地说，立刻放下了手里的数据板，“你醒了——感觉怎么样？”路障也凑了过来，两对颜色不同的光镜一起不放心地观察着迷你金刚。

“嘿……Barry？”迷乱茫然地来回打量着两人——他的大脑模块依然很沉重，“这里是哪——这位是？”

“哇，”大黄蜂的光镜兴奋地变亮了，“他会——”他看向路障，“我是说——”

“他当然会说话，你这个傻瓜。”路障恼火地说，“你把迷你金刚当成什么了——涡轮狐狸吗？”

大黄蜂悻悻地闭上了嘴。他想起迪诺说的话：迷你金刚其实和塞伯坦人属于同一种族。他的火种沉了下去。

“你还好吗？”路障皱着眉头询问迷乱，“别乱动。救护车——这儿的医生——说你可能还需要再静养几个日循环。”

“我挺好的。”迷乱小声说，他忍不住摸了摸自己的左光镜——那里完好无损，“你怎么样，Barry？我们——逃出来了？怎么回事？”

路障看着大黄蜂，大黄蜂也看着他。“你总不能让我自己来说吧。”年轻的警员不满地说，“那听起来像在邀功。”

“——行吧。”路障不情不愿地嘀咕，转向迷乱介绍道，“是这小子帮的我们。他是铁堡警卫队的人——叫大黄蜂。这儿是一个他认识的医生的私人诊所。”

迷你金刚张大了嘴。

“铁堡警卫队的——警官？帮我们从巡逻队手里逃走了？”他怀疑地重复道，“呃——不是说我不感谢你——”

“没关系，迷乱，你已经比路障好多了——他到现在还没跟我道过谢呢。”大黄蜂揶揄道，他瞥了一旁面无表情的搬运工一眼，“实际上，光是问出他的名字就费了我半天劲。”

迷乱忍俊不禁。“噢，我可以想象——你很难见到比他还别扭的TF，是不是？”

“怎么，你们这就成了最好的朋友了？”路障翻了翻光镜，“我们在这儿呆了够久了，迷乱——等再过几个日循环你好完全了，我们就走。”

他不自然地转向大黄蜂，“关于医药费——”

“实际上，”大黄蜂说，像是根本没听见他的话似的，“我不知道你们打算去哪儿，但今早我收到情报说你们在轮毂油吧后边的住处已经被查封了。而且——”他犹豫地看向路障，“你上了警卫队的通缉名单。”

路障和迷乱都呆住了。“你——你们查封了我们家？还要通缉我？就因为我揍了那两个混账几拳？”路障瞪圆了光镜，怒火顿时席卷了他的处理器，“真渣的见鬼——他们最多受了点轻伤！而迷乱——”

“我知道！但那两个TF是神思新城的商会高层，很有人脉，”大黄蜂试图让他冷静——谁也没注意到迷乱的脸色一下子变了，“想要拿掉你的案底，我们必须有足够的证据证明那是正当防卫，所以我刚才在想——”他在病床边坐下来，用鼓励的目光看向迷你金刚，“你愿意做我们的证人吗，迷乱？”

迷乱没有回答。实际上，他的火种正在怦怦狂跳，声讯接收器仿佛嗡嗡直响。他简直不敢相信——眩晕的感觉一阵阵涌了上来，让他有一种想要呕吐的冲动。他不敢相信——他以为自己已经彻底逃掉了——

那两个家伙是——

“迷乱？”路障意识到了他的不对劲，惊慌失措地冲过去扶住了他，“怎么回事？救护车！——救护车！”

“别，”迷你金刚猛地抓住他——他剧烈地颤抖起来，“我没事——数据冗余而已——”

“你得好好休息！”大黄蜂焦虑地说，“我们今天就先到这——”

“不——不，等一下，”迷乱马上说，明亮的红光开始慢慢从他光镜中褪去——他逐渐冷静了下来，“我得告诉你们一件事，立刻。”他咬紧了牙关，“抱歉，这一切都是因我而起——”

“你在胡说什么，迷乱？”路障惊疑不定地问——他从来没见过迷你金刚这副样子。

大黄蜂怔怔地注视着迷乱。他不知道一个TF经历过什么才会露出这样复杂的表情——混合着愤恨、愧疚和——憎恶。

他蹲下身，凑近迷你金刚，用自己最温和、最友善的语气说道：“你说吧，迷乱。”

“不管发生什么——我一定会尽量帮你们的。”

“迷你金刚贩子？”大黄蜂重复道，瞪大了光镜，“你是说——像奴隶贩子那样——”

“他们就是奴隶贩子。”迷乱低声说，“神思新城的商会绝大部分都是。他们在卫星上大做宣传，吸引迷你金刚来塞伯坦工作，上了飞船之后——就注销了我们的卫星公民码，让我们只能任由他们摆布。”他从排气扇里长长地吐出一口气，打了个寒噤，“我们没有任何权利保障，塞伯坦的法律并不保护迷你金刚，因此那些上层的老爷花重金买下我们后——想要做什么都可以。被卖掉的迷你金刚没有身份、无法工作，连行动自由都被限制，完全依附于他们的主人。而如果有人在飞船上觉察到苗头想要逃跑——”他不自觉地又伸手摸了摸自己的左光镜，“你看到那两个贩子是怎么对我的了。”

“那——你当时是怎么逃到末路大街的？”大黄蜂问，他忍不住瞥了一眼身旁的路障——他看上去完全不会说话了。

迷乱犹豫了一下。“我的发声器——有点特别。”他说，“我也是来塞伯坦的飞船上才发现的。那时候，我被打得实在受不了了——他们不喜欢我问太多问题——爆发出了某种，我也不是很清楚——类似于音波攻击的力量。”他的颈部线路紧张地收缩了一下，“非要说的话，我唯一记得的就只有自己在拼命尖叫——清醒过来后，”他发起抖来，“飞船里就四处都在着火了。——我偷了一艘逃生艇溜了出来。”

大黄蜂不自然地动了一下。他想起十五个月循环前看到过这则报道——一艘从塞卫二起飞的飞船在铁堡郊区坠落，坠落原因不明——无人生还。

迷乱低下了头。“船上其余的那些迷你金刚——”

“这不是你的错，迷乱。”大黄蜂轻声宽慰道。

“所以，”路障终于开口了——他的声音低沉得像天边的滚雷，“我们当时能从巡逻队的手里跑掉，也是因为——”

“应该是。”迷乱说，“我——我并不知道怎么运用这种力量。还记得我们一开始在末路大街遇上的时候吗？你把我从几个混混手里救了出来。这之前我也拼命大叫了来着——但什么也没有发生。”

路障捏紧了拳头，看上去像是被迫咽下了什么很苦的东西。

“你之前为什么一直没告诉我？”

迷乱抬起头，“我不想连累你。”他简单地说，“迷你金刚贸易是一条巨大的利益链，无论是卖方还是买方，在塞伯坦上都拥有难以扳倒的势力——越少人知道内幕越好。你是个脾气暴躁的混蛋，Barry——但你是个很棒的朋友。”他悲惨地轻笑了一下，“本来能在末路大街上这么生活，我已经很满足了，但或许有时候——命运就是没办法反抗。”

“你觉得是那两个奴隶贩子——找门路查封了你们的住处，让路障上了通缉令？”大黄蜂低声道，“普神，警卫队究竟——”

“或许他们都不需要找什么门路。”迷乱说，“神思新城的商会高层和只能变成磁带的卫星居民——”他耸了耸肩，“铁堡的功能主义声名远播。”

“那你现在想干什么？”路障突然冷冰冰地开口了，大黄蜂惊讶地看着他，“你现在把这些全盘托出，是什么意思？——你要去自投罗网吗？”

迷乱坦然地看着他。

“你还挺了解我的嘛，Barry。”他故作轻松地说，“不然你要怎么办呢？一直东躲西藏吗？迷你金刚的价格现在越炒越高了，那两个奴隶贩子不可能善罢甘休。我也做不了你的证人，恩公——”他朝大黄蜂做了个鬼脸，“没有主人的迷你金刚相当于没有身份的偷渡者，我的证言不可能被你们的法院采纳。”

房间里一阵令人沮丧的沉默。

“不行。”路障和大黄蜂同时开口了——两TF诧异地互看了一眼。“我不可能就这么看着你被那两个渣滓抓去卖掉，迷乱，你想都别想。”路障斩钉截铁地说，“我不在乎当这个通缉犯，我也不在乎居无定所——反正之前的日子也差不了多少。我可以带着你跑到卡隆去，或者屠戮城——”

“你怎么过去呢？”迷乱摇摇头说，“背着警卫队的通缉令，我们可能连城都出不了——”

“你们哪儿也不用去。”大黄蜂站了起来，用非常果断的语气说道——另外两个TF都愣住了，“你们住在我家。”

路障很想不通像大黄蜂这么毫无戒备心的TF是怎么进入铁堡警卫队的。

末路大街的居民平时很难跟警卫总部产生直接的接触——管理贫民窟的是更基层的巡逻队。在路障的印象里，大部分巡逻队成员都既愚蠢又暴躁，喜欢滥用抑制夹钳，但至少——他们不会轻易相信一个西区TF说的话，更不可能为了对方趟任何不必要的浑水。相比起来，大黄蜂——路障从看到他第一眼起就觉得这是个傻得没边的小鬼：哪个警察会在遇上逃犯时自报家门，又有哪个警察会在本该秘密的行动中明晃晃地把工作证挂在脖子上？

但即便如此，他发现自己可能还是低估了对方年轻气盛的程度。

“住在你家？”他匪夷所思地瞪着面前年轻的警员，“你是不是逻辑电路烧坏了——让一个通缉犯躲在警察家里，这和自杀有什么区别？”

“正因为就在警卫队的光镜底下，才不会引起怀疑。”大黄蜂一脸严肃地说，“这件事本身就是一个巨大的错误——塞伯坦早就废止奴隶贸易了，不管那些迷你金刚贩子怎么粉饰，以威胁、机体伤害和限制自由为前提的雇佣是绝对不能被容忍的。”他的光镜中跃动着明亮的怒火，“我会想办法调查这条利益链——不管他们是不是像你说的那么神通广大，迷乱——这是我作为警卫队成员的责任。”

迷你金刚张口结舌。路障直起身来——他深深地看着大黄蜂，似乎第一次发现了对方身上的某种东西。“你真的想好了？”他低声道，“不是因为一时的义愤脑热？要知道，你没有任何义务帮助我们——铁堡警卫队从不在乎贫民窟居民的死活。”

“那我想，你这个说法就并不准确，是不是？”大黄蜂狡黠地闪了闪光镜，“至少——我就在乎。”

离救护车的私人诊所不远处的一间地下室，一个机体纤细的蓝紫色涂装TF正默默操作着控制台，他的面甲——一台显示器——上面正闪烁着一条语音波段。

“声波，你找到那个逃跑的迷你金刚了？”控制台的全息显示屏上跳出一个通讯窗口，一个低沉而有力的声音传了出来。

被称为声波的TF敲击了几下键盘，屏幕上跳出了铁堡西区某个本该早已废弃的监视摄像头拍出的画面：一家私人诊所的后门，一台黑色涂装的TF手里抱着一个紫色涂装的迷你金刚——迷你金刚浑身伤痕累累，看上去奄奄一息。

“他死了？”

声波摇了摇头。

“没死就好。我们目前的计划非常需要这位小朋友做证人。”

声波又敲击了几下键盘，他的面甲上本来暂停的语音波段开始重新播放。一阵可怕的尖叫声传了出来——就像突然在房间里丢了一颗音波炸弹。屋里的吊灯、置物架乃至控制台都疯狂地摇晃起来。大约十塞秒后语音才停止，天花板上开始悉悉簌簌地往下掉落金属尘屑。

低沉声音的主人沉默了一会儿才开口。“这是那个迷你金刚自带的——类似于音波共振的能力？录音似乎大幅降低了它的频率，否则我猜想它至少可以致昏。”

声波点了点头。和他通讯的TF似乎被逗乐了。

“看来他很适合和你一起作战，‘声波’。”

“继续紧密监视他。”对方继续说道，用的是不容置疑的命令口吻，“搞清楚现在帮助他躲藏的是什么人。如果有可能对我们的计划不利——不必手软，你知道该怎么做。”

声波默默地点了点头。

迷乱正式出院前一个日循环，大黄蜂神神秘秘地把路障叫到了救护车诊所的后院，那里放着一台老式的喷涂机。

“——你要干吗？”路障莫名其妙地看着年轻的警员兴冲冲地调试着仪器，一边从子空间里拿出好几罐紫色的喷漆。

“给你换身涂装啊！”大黄蜂从喷涂机后面的操作台上跳下来，把路障拉到了机器前，“我以前一直想试试这种酷炫的紫色，可是减震杆老大说它太不‘正经’了，不符合警察的身份。”他不满地撇了撇嘴，“好不容易买了这么多，机会难得，你来试一下吧！”

路障瞪着他，“为什么要给我试？我不需要换涂装。”

“你忘了自己现在是个通缉犯了？”大黄蜂提醒他，“虽然警卫队那边只掌握了你的载具形态，但你总不能一直用走的吧——太不方便了。换个涂装虽然也不是百分之百保险，但至少街上的监视扫描仪没法直接把你认出来。”

“监视扫描仪？”

“东区到处都是那玩意儿。”大黄蜂耸耸肩，举起了喷枪，“来吧？我的喷涂技术比不上救护车，但他这个日循环出诊去了，我又一直很想尝试——”

“等等。”路障扶额，他感到有些混乱，“这么多喷漆——”

他说不太出口。机体改造，哪怕只是更换涂装，对于末路大街的居民来说依然相当奢侈。大部分TF一辈子都只能保持下流水线时的初始形态，否则在功能主义被奉为圭臬的铁堡，早就有大批大批的TF通过改变机体来改变命运了。

“——它们太贵重了。”最后路障硬着头皮说，“我不觉得我能负担得起。”

他想起同样被大黄蜂一笔勾销的迷乱的医药费，不由在心里怒骂警卫队的腐败。

大黄蜂愣了一下，然后明白了路障想表达的意思，不由有些尴尬——他一开始就是打算把喷漆送给路障的，压根儿也没有想过费用的问题。

“呃——你就当它是份酬劳吧，好吗？”他快速地运转逻辑电路，终于想出了一个理由，“就当是——就当是你和迷乱告诉我迷你金刚贩子的事，作为线人的酬劳。”

路障显然对于这个生拉硬扯的借口并不买账，但他还是没说什么。

两个TF折腾了三个兆循环，路障果断拒绝了大黄蜂想将他整个机体换成深紫色的建议，只在大腿、胸部、肩部和小臂几个部位点缀般地喷涂了几块装甲。

“哇哦。”大功告成后，大黄蜂兴奋地围着路障打转——他自己的鼻子上也沾了几块紫漆，看起来特别滑稽，“我就说这个颜色帅呆了！跟原来的黑色搭在一起更是！”

路障站在镜子前瞪着自己。他其实很少关注自己机体的外观——但这次他不得不承认效果很不错。

“谢了。”他有些僵硬地朝大黄蜂点了点头，犹豫了一下之后甚至拍了拍他的肩膀。

大黄蜂很是得意地笑着，鼻子上那块紫漆更明显了。路障怎么看怎么别扭，最后还是咬咬牙按住了他。

“别动。”他说，拿起了一旁的砂纸。

他仔细地摩擦着大黄蜂鼻子上的紫漆，特别留神以免在他脸上留下刮痕。大黄蜂意外的听话，乖乖地站在原地任路障处理。路障瞥了他一眼，发现他正朝自己快活地闪烁着湛蓝色的光镜。

——这白痴小鬼。

他继续小心地刮漆，并没有注意到自己的嘴角微微地上扬了一些。


	7. Chapter 7

迷乱出院当个日循环的傍晚，大黄蜂执勤完毕后直奔救护车的诊所，在后门和等在那里的另外两个TF会合。

“抱歉，最近各地的游行示威跟商量好似地一窝蜂——”

“你也迟到太久了。”路障不快地说，“这都过了快一个兆循环了。”

“我可是有工作的好吗，游手好闲先生。”大黄蜂回敬道，他已经习惯了路障找茬程度的别扭，“没人告诉你要对给自己提供吃住的TF客气点？”

“好啦，我们还是早点走吧——在外面呆着总是有些不安全。”迷乱摇摇头，无奈地打断了他们的斗嘴，“麻烦你了，恩公。”

大黄蜂点点头，用一种“这才是面对救命恩人该有的态度”的谴责目光瞪着路障，路障冷哼着扭过头。

带上迷乱，两个TF同时变型——路障被修复和重涂过后鲜亮的装甲格外引人瞩目。大黄蜂不由再次感到一阵得意，并因此把刚才的拌嘴抛到了脑后。

大黄蜂的家在离救护车的私人诊所不远的一栋公寓里。从踏进大门开始路障就感到些许的不适应——这间公寓有20层，大厅宽敞明亮，高级合金打造的地板光亮可鉴，玻璃窗干净得像不存在一样，墙角甚至还放着三台自动贩卖机。

“——我只在油吧的电视上看过这玩意儿。”路障没能掩饰住自己的好奇心，来回打量着自动贩卖机，一边嘟囔道。

“是吗。”大黄蜂随口说道，按动了上行的电梯按钮，“下次你可以用用看——我推荐E款的特调能量液。”

路障点了点头，他看起来居然有点兴奋——这让大黄蜂忍俊不禁。

“公务员住的地方真是不一样。”进电梯后，路障四处打量着说，“感觉怪怪的——我是说，太干净了。”他在电梯的扶手上摸了一把，“连个手印都没有。灯也——太亮了，我们的屋子里只有一盏灯。”

大黄蜂默默地点点头。他看过查封路障和迷乱住处的影像资料，他不太能确定是不是可以管那个叫作“屋子”——飞毛腿被退回的报告上用的词是“窝”。

走出电梯，路障留意到了几户人家门口的合金垃圾箱。“真不敢相信你们还搞垃圾分类。”他瞥了一眼上面的标注，“说实在话，这地方整洁过头了，简直到了让人不舒服的地步——哦，这就好多了。”

大黄蜂打开了自己家的门。玄关处堆放着小山般的饮料罐头，客厅里到处散落着不同型号的数据板和连接线，一台巨大的能量液机正在角落里咕噜咕噜地运作。

“哇哦。”进门后，迷乱从路障的子空间里跳了出来，面对着这一片狼藉闪了闪光镜。

“呃，抱歉——稍微有点乱。”大黄蜂笨手笨脚地跑过去收拾地上的数据板，“我不想不尊重客人，只是这两个日循环我一直在警卫队和诊所两头跑，几乎没回过家——”他哀叹着把几块A号数据板摞在一起，“——见鬼，活儿太多了，我突然想起来这堆文件我还没有看完。”

“我们不会在意的，恩公。”迷乱大笑，“我和Barry的屋子比这儿脏乱十几倍。”

路障默默地走过去，帮着收拾茶几上的数据板。

“多谢。”大黄蜂把要看的文件收进自己的子空间里，有些惊讶地扫了一眼路障，“哦——不用在意顺序，茶几上都是我平时随便看看的杂书。”

路障拿起其中一块数据板，翻过来看了一下背面，“嘿，”他好像发现了什么好笑的东西，“这本书上有你的签名。怎么——难道你还是个作家？”

他晃了晃手里的数据板，背面的右下角盖着一个红色的数字印章。

“什么——噢！”大黄蜂转过身来，他有些尴尬，“呃——不是这样的，”他走过去试图不露痕迹地把那块数据板从路障手里接过来，“我只是特别喜欢这本书。”

路障往后退了一步，非常敏捷地躲开了他，趁机启动了数据板。

“《侦察学通论》——好吧。”他大声念道，随即露出了失望的表情，“学术著作。真没劲。”

迷乱轻笑，“那是你在预备学校的课本吗，恩公？”

“不是的。”大黄蜂懊恼地说，从路障手里夺过数据板，“这是我自己买的补充教材。当时我在铁堡图书馆寻找适合的学习资料，一位管理员推荐给我的——虽然我不知道他为什么会对侦察学有所了解。”他仔细检查了一下数据板，以确认没有什么磨损。

“典型的东区生活。”路障耸耸肩，“上上学，看看书，为一门毫无用处的学科写几万字的论文——”

“嘿，侦察学非常有用！”大黄蜂被惹恼了——他可不能容忍自己拿满分的课程被人这么评价，“别的不说，我就是靠里面的知识才找到你和小迷的！”

路障似乎愣了一下，随后他露出了非常认真的表情。

“是吗？具体说说看？”

“呃——我先去巡逻队发现你们的地方转了转。”大黄蜂有些吃惊，但还是解释了起来，“说实话，你们真是在那里大闹了一通，几乎把现场破坏了个干净。但是我在一旁的建筑废料上找到了很难察觉的一滩银色能量液——几乎跟那堆镍合金管融为了一体。我们的资料库里没有多少关于迷你金刚构造的信息，但鉴于塞伯坦人的内置能量液基本都是粉色或绿色的——”

“你这个推理真是烂透了。”路障不以为然地打断他，“那是轮毂油吧的后门，那说不定是酒——吧里有一种十塞币一杯的特调就是银色的。”

“嘿，那滩能量液明显是半个兆循环前留下的，和事件发生的时间吻合好吗！”大黄蜂较上了劲，“而且你不会以为我连特调和内置能量液都分不清吧！”

路障和迷乱交换了一个惊讶的眼神。“你能分清？”路障怀疑地说。

“至少在我看来它们没什么区别。”迷乱帮腔。

大黄蜂瞪着他们，他的火气上来了，“特调是由多种能量液混合而成的，它比纯净的内置能量液浑浊得多，而且就算颜色一样，从粘稠度和质地上的微妙不同来判断的话——”

“所以你对着那滩能量液看了一会儿，”路障帮他总结，“就——知道了那可能是迷乱的内置能量液，是吗？”

这话听起来有点像在找茬——但大黄蜂注意到路障脸上的表情完全没有嘲笑的意思，而是一副很感兴趣的样子。

“嗯……是啊。”他勉强承认道，“当然不能光用看的——”

“这之后呢？”路障追问道，他的语气居然有些急切，“之后你还做了什么侦察？”

“什么？哦，之后我就——你知道，根据能量液滴落的形状可以判断你们是朝哪个方向走的。”大黄蜂解释道，看着路障受教了般地点头让他觉得有些许得意，“我知道你是在废弃工地那里给小迷做的急救——说实在的，你的修理水平烂透了——那里滴落的能量液旁有明显刚切割过的铝合金残片。但是小迷的能量液渗漏并没有完全止住，我才得以继续沿着滴落的方向追了。当然，你做完修补后渗漏的速度还是慢了一些，要找到每隔几百塞尺才有一滴的能量液还真不是太容易——”

“但你还是找到了，是吧。”路障说，他看上去若有所思，“你还是找到了我们。”他抬起头看着大黄蜂，光镜变得前所未有的明亮，“厉害。”

大黄蜂呆住了，他张着嘴却不知道说什么。迷乱朝他丢过来一个戏谑的眼神。

“呃——谢谢你。”他结结巴巴地道谢，“其实也不算什么——”

“你的那本什么通论，能借我看看吗？”路障似乎并没有注意到他的窘迫，走过来说，“虽然我不怎么爱看书，但听你这么说，侦察学好像确实挺有意思的。”

大黄蜂更惊讶了，“你——你真的感兴趣？”

路障奇怪地看着他，“有什么问题？你不是也很喜欢这门学问吗？”

“呃，这话倒是没错……”

“说实在的，你们这帮东区的家伙真是好命。”路障感叹道，他很轻地叹了一口气，“看书、学东西什么的——对我们来说太奢侈了，”他扫了一眼茶几上数量众多的数据板，摇了摇头，“我这么多个星循环只读过几本西区那些穷困潦倒的三流作家们写的小说，还都是手刻本——哦，迷乱倒是读过不少书。”

迷乱在一旁淡淡地笑笑。“那都是以前没在油吧驻唱时的事了——反正一个人呆着也没事做。”

大黄蜂看着路障，他此时的表情是他以前从没见过的——坦然到近乎无所谓的地步，但也许他自己都没发现嘴角流露出的苦笑。

一股自火种升起的冲动推得他猛地向前跨了一步，把数据板递到了路障面前。

“拿去看吧，”他很认真地说，“这是本好书。”

路障在轮毂油吧打杂的时候，一度觉得自己这一辈子大概也就这样过了。

他并不是说当搬运工的日子非常理想——一天到晚和沉重的酒箱以及坑坑洼洼的路面打交道应该很难算作是“理想”——但他也没有太多可抱怨的。酒厂的头儿和油吧的老板对他都不算坏，虽然路障猜想那是因为他是唯一一个不会每隔几个日循环就吵着要涨工资的员工。他一般只在仓库工作，用不着应付大厅里那些吵吵嚷嚷、着三不着两的醉鬼们——他们偶尔也会溜到后边来挑事，一般是在灌下三四瓶高纯之后。新来的特别容易瞄准路障，因为其他搬运工都是一些能变形成重卡的大块头，但这事儿他们不会做第二次——路障不得不承认他还是挺揍人的，虽然不会主动挑衅，但如果有架可打，他绝对来者不拒。

说到底也不过是无聊罢了。他经常在打完架后这么想，末路大街的生活非常无趣，聚集了太多的蠢货、江湖骗子、酗酒者，如果一直没有人来找茬，那可太没劲了。

只有一次，油吧某个星循环的店庆正好与末路大街的第一场地下角斗大赛撞上，大批的顾客涌入，人手严重不足，正好在仓库卸货的路障也被抓到吧里做酒保。他并不乐意，实际上他本来也想去看那场角斗大赛，但老板允诺给他三倍工资，而他正需要给自己的屋子换一盏不会短路的灯。在默默送了三个兆循环的酒后，油吧里挤进来了一群明显已经半醉了的女TF——普神啊，路障吃惊地想，他从来没见过这么多女TF一起出现。她们围着吧里的顾客和酒保们又唱又跳，从歌词来看她们应该是一群角斗大赛的狂热粉丝——真令人困扰。路障不得不用极具技巧性的方式在这群喝醉的姑娘中穿行，并竭力保持礼貌地拒绝她们拉自己一起跳舞的邀请。女士们闹了一个兆循环后终于离开了，就在路障打算去找老板说自己要下班的时候，铁堡警卫队——而且是A组成员——冲了进来。

这是路障第一次近距离见到来自东区的TF。当然，他在电视上见过御天敌领袖，见过议员，但他从来没有面对面地——距离不会超过二十塞尺——见过任何一个“上层”。带头的是一个机体高大、面无表情的TF，路障知道他，他也在电视上出现过——通天晓。

“我是铁堡警卫队的警监通天晓。”他的开场白和传闻中的一样死板，“我们奉命来这里逮捕与末路大街非法角斗活动相关的涉案人员，我想你们所有人最好都跟我走一趟。”

油吧里一阵骚动。叫骂声此起彼伏，还有TF朝他脚下摔杯子。

“不要开火。”通天晓制止他身后齐刷刷地举起了步枪的警卫队成员——他们都像他一样面容冷峻，动作干净利落，“冲突没有必要。我向你们保证——无辜者会被立即释放。”

一个明显喝醉了的傻瓜朝他冲了过来，手里举着一个大号的酒瓶。

“滚你的吧，炉渣条子！”

通天晓甚至都没有正眼看他一眼，就把他撂倒在了大门边——路障几乎都没看清他是怎么出手的。

“铁堡警卫队会进行公正全面的调查。”他脸上的表情毫无变化，“现在——我希望除了油吧的工作人员以外，所有人都跟我走。”

没有TF再反抗了。顾客们在荷枪实弹的警卫队成员的看送下鱼贯而出，通天晓朝吧台这边走了过来。

“老板，很遗憾打扰了油吧的正常营业。”他说，机体在近距离观察下显得更高大了，“我们会给予补偿的。”

“啊——谢、谢谢。”老板结结巴巴地说，用一种近乎崇拜的目光望着指挥官。通天晓转过头，看到了正沉默地注视着他的路障，也朝他点了点头，转身离开了。

“我不敢相信巡逻队那帮蠢货居然也算是他的部下。”老板盯着通天晓离开的背影，感慨地说。

“我也不敢相信。”路障低声道，他刚刚的注意力都集中在通天晓胸前那张擦得非常干净的黑白工作证上。

在那之后，路障对于自己原本还算“满意”的生活突然变得挑剔起来。他开始觉得身边那些为了几百个塞币大打出手的醉汉们愚蠢得令人厌烦——当然他们从以前开始就很愚蠢，但那时路障并不觉得这难以忍受。他们为什么——他闹不懂——为什么整天只在意那些最最无聊、最最可笑的东西？

渐渐地，再激烈的干架也不能让他内心的烦躁平息。

就在东区，他经常一边悻悻地把手下败将踢开一边想，就在东区。离我们不到一百塞里的地方，存在着像通天晓这样的TF。他的身手快得要用高速光镜才能捕捉到，他手下举着步枪的样子如天神降世，他来末路大街这种被遗弃的地方执行公务，还不忘向油吧老板提供高出一倍的补偿……

而这里的TF，包括我，格斗毫无章法，揍人只为了娱乐，平时最大的乐事就是能靠尽可能的偷懒混到这一班的工资。

他很吃惊自己居然忍受了这么多个星循环。

那段时间，路障甚至会偷偷地在送货途中绕远路跑到东西区的交界处，在那一站就是大半天。他能看到林立的高楼大厦、偶尔掠过天际的飞行者，以及——最让他痴迷的——铁堡最高建筑，塞伯坦政府大楼。它如铁塔般巍然矗立在云层之间，仿佛在用威严而仁慈的目光凝视着整片铁堡大地。

他就这样一直默默地看着，直到夜幕低垂——东区万家灯火几乎同时亮起，眩目的霓虹和耀眼的探照灯让他猛然一惊。

他不能自控地后退了一步，注视着眼前灯火通明的东区，一个痛苦的想法不依不饶地冲撞着他的逻辑电路。

他不属于这里。这个在黑夜中依然明亮的世界，那里没有一盏灯是为他而点的。

他又看了一会儿，然后变形消失在西区漆黑的夜晚中。

路障把目光从大黄蜂家窗外的夜景中收了回来。

“很好，你终于回神了。”大黄蜂不客气地说，把一杯E款特调塞到了他的手里，“我还以为你打算直接在这儿充电呢。”

路障没理会他的调侃，“你回来得有够早的。”他就着刻有警卫队徽章的合金杯喝了一口——光镜倏地一下亮了。

“怎么样，味道不错吧？”大黄蜂一直观察着他的表情，得意地在长椅上晃荡着腿，“不用谢我。”

“你可别对他太好了，恩公。”迷乱懒懒地在数据板上滑过一页，戏谑道，“我怕他在这儿过得太舒服，打算一辈子跟着你蹭吃蹭住。”

“在这点上，你是最没资格说别人的那个——白食口袋。”路障走过来，在迷乱的脑袋上用力敲了一下。

大黄蜂忍俊不禁。

“好了——说正事儿。”他开始把子空间里的数据板摆到了茶几上——路障和迷乱都坐了过来，屋里的气氛变得很严肃，“我这两个日循环好好琢磨了一下我们的计划——阻力不小，就像小迷说的。我拜托档案馆的同事帮我做了点小调查，警卫队不是没有接手过迷你金刚相关的案件，但是很古怪地——所有卷宗都被列为了一级机密，连执行摘要都只有警监以上的成员才可以查阅。”他把数据板翻过来给两个TF看，上面是在档案馆偷拍的显示屏界面——好几张都是一个刺眼的禁止符号，“我也到铁堡的认证中心跑了一趟，想搞清楚怎么给一个迷你金刚办身份——他们告诉我需要通过有认证资格的中介提供转换码。”他厌恶地皱起了眉头，“看来那群奴隶贩子就是用这种方式合法化他们的生意的。”

“中介那边听起来倒是条路子。”路障沉吟，“或许我们可以冒充买家跟他们搭上线？”

迷乱摇摇头，“每个迷你金刚的意向买家都需要接受详尽的背景调查——除非我们有能耐编一个特别真实的假身份。”

“那还是需要在认证中心那边有比较高的权限，”大黄蜂烦恼地说，“现在他们连一家中介的联系方式都不肯给我——他们说跟迷你金刚相关的机构一般是会员制，让我找别的办法。”

迷乱叹了一口气，“真是滴水不漏。”

“所以——不管是查看文件，还是编造身份，都需要一个在警卫队职级更高的TF，是不是？”路障总结道，他转向大黄蜂，“你有什么信得过的人选吗？”

大黄蜂思考了一会儿，“我和迪诺关系倒是不错，但他也才是警司呢。减震杆老大——”他摇了摇头，“不行，完全不能指望他。说起来，我加入警卫队也没多久，根本没什么机会去认识警监以上的领导——”他不甘心地调出了警卫队的组织架构图，慢慢地拖动筛选着。

路障突然直起了身——他抬起大黄蜂的手，让页面停留在一张神情严肃的TF证件照上。

“你觉得他怎么样？”他问，火种快速地跳动起来。

大黄蜂疑惑地看向那张照片，惊讶地瞪大了光镜。

“呃——通天晓指挥官？”


	8. Chapter 8

“你确定和我一起来找通天晓长官是合适的，路障？”塞伯坦政府大楼内，大黄蜂紧张兮兮地左顾右盼，“虽然你做了伪装，但我还是觉得——”

“我看你才显得比较可疑。”戴着大黄蜂弃置不用的面罩和护目镜的路障冷冰冰地说，“你就非得东张西望不可吗？”

“什么？噢，好吧——我忍不住。”大黄蜂收敛了一些，但还是不时地拿光镜四处乱瞥，“我这是第一次进政府大楼，周围的这些TF都是我的前辈——难以置信，他们每一个看起来都帅呆了！”

“你好歹也是警卫队的正式成员，这样不觉得丢人吗？”路障压低声音嘲笑他，虽然他也承认这里的TF个个都器宇不凡，“一会儿见了通天晓，你可别紧张得连话都说不出来。”

我可是经历过的，路障暗想。

“说实在话，我可没把握。”大黄蜂出人意料地坦承道，“通天晓长官是我的偶像，我还在预备学校的时候就听说过他了——他那时是A组的组长。”

路障干笑了两声，“我猜你还准备了让他签名的数据板——”

他僵住了。大黄蜂顺着他的目光向楼梯上看去——匪夷所思的巧合。通天晓本人正站在二楼的楼梯平台上，神色一如既往的严肃。他身边站着两个身材矮宽、涂装艳俗的TF，带着浮夸的笑容在与他攀谈。

大黄蜂也怔在了原地——虽然已经修复一新，还从上到下换了一套截然不同的涂装，但那两个TF明显做过多次改装的机体，还是让他一眼就认了出来——

如老朋友般和通天晓高谈阔论着的正是那天虐打迷乱、陷害路障的两个奴隶贩子。

“他——他怎么能——”路障瞪着面无表情的通天晓，语气愤怒了起来。

“路障，不要！”大黄蜂拦住似乎打算冲过去的同伴，尽量压低声音道，“别让那两个家伙发现你！”

“他和那两个渣滓同流合污了。”路障震惊地说，震惊到在大黄蜂把他拉到墙边时几乎没有反抗，“他！通天晓！”

“我们不知道他们在聊什么，路障！”大黄蜂严厉地看着他，“不要再这么瞪着他们看了，你现在随时可能会被认出来——你想被抓走吗！”

路障咬着牙移开了目光，但他余怒未消。他们俩在楼梯边的冲突引起了一些路过的工作人员的注意。

“出什么事了吗？”大门口的保安也走了过来，看着依然把路障死死拽在墙边的大黄蜂。

“呃——没什么。”大黄蜂随口应付道。他松开了路障，瞥了一眼楼梯平台——谈话似乎结束了，通天晓转身上了楼梯，两个奴隶贩子则直接朝他们所在的一楼走了下来。

“你们是来找人的吗？”保安怀疑地问，从子空间里抽出了数据板，“请你们——”

“好了！Barry，刚才是我不对，”眼看着奴隶贩子就要走到他们面前了，大黄蜂一把揽过目瞪口呆的路障——他几乎没意识到自己说了什么，“我跟你道歉，好吗？现在跟我上楼吧，我给你买一杯你最喜欢的E款特调赔罪——”

他瞅准机会在和奴隶贩子们擦肩而过的时候拽走了路障，以确保他们不会看到他的脸。

走到了一楼的奴隶贩子们停下来，莫名其妙地看了扭打着上了楼的一黄一黑两个TF一眼。

“那两个家伙是在干吗？”他们皱着眉头问。

“情侣吵架，我估计。”保安耸耸肩，“现在的年轻人都不怎么注意场合。”

拐进了二楼的大厅后，路障猛地甩开大黄蜂，勃然大怒：“我真不敢相信你居然演得好像我是你的女朋友似的，大黄蜂！”

“我也不敢相信。”大黄蜂没好气地说，“也许你刚才应该试着克制一下自己，我们就不用像现在这么狼狈了。”

路障不甘心地嘁了一声，“刚才那一幕，你让我怎么克制？如果连铁面无私的通天晓都被他们收买——”

“我们不知道他们在聊什么，好吗？我跟你说过了！”大黄蜂生气地说，“通天晓长官的清正刚直是全塞伯坦都知道的，我敢保证——只要他知道迷你金刚交易的内幕，就绝不可能和他们沆瀣一气！你听见我的话了！”

路障看着他，怒气稍微平息了一些。

“我也希望是那样。”他说，但眉头依然紧锁着。他们俩走向了电梯。路障注视着擦得锃亮的电梯扶手，陷入了沉默。

“五层。铁堡警卫队总指挥处。”系统机械地播报。

大黄蜂示意路障跟在他后面，走向了前台。

“你好。”他用一种路障没听过的正式口吻说道，“我预约了通天晓长官。”

宽敞明亮的警卫队指挥官办公室内，通天晓正一言不发地浏览着手里的数据板。

门外响起了敲门声。“预约号15。”系统播报道。

“进来。”

声控大门打开了。两个看上去都很年轻的TF走了进来。通天晓扫了一眼他们走路的姿势，然后朝黄色涂装的那位开口了。

“那么你就是给我写匿名信的那个警卫队新人了。”

大黄蜂和路障交换了一个惊讶的眼神。通天晓事务繁忙，约见他需要得到特制的预约条码，为此大黄蜂通过公共线路向他递交了一封关于东区垃圾处理系统的匿名信——不过是个幌子而已，结果通天晓竟然一眼就看穿了是他写的信，甚至连他的身份都猜到了。

“走路的姿势，行文的措辞和格式，加密代码的编制习惯。”通天晓似乎看出了他们的吃惊，轻描淡写地说。他重新转向大黄蜂，“你叫什么名字，新人？”

大黄蜂郑重其事地行了一个军礼。“铁堡警卫队E组警员，大黄蜂向您报到。”

通天晓点了点头，他把目光转向路障。

“我猜测你并不是东区人士。”他的措辞非常严谨，“但我似乎见过你。”

路障僵了一下——他不认为通天晓还记得多个星循环前在轮毂油吧的那次见面。

“所以，你们俩想和我谈什么？”通天晓并没有在这个问题上多做纠缠，直截了当地问道，“我想并不会真的是关于重金属垃圾应如何处理的问题——当然，那个问题也很重要。”

大黄蜂上前一步。“无意冒犯，长官。”他犹豫了一下，鼓起勇气说，“但我请求电讯屏蔽。”

通天晓沉默了。他用一种剖析的目光注视着大黄蜂。然后启动了操作面板上的某个开关。

“你最好给我一个足够充分的理由，大黄蜂警员。”

“我们恳请您关注迷你金刚贸易这条肮脏的利益链。”大黄蜂回答道，用词是他很早之前就思考好了的，“我相信您对迷你金刚有一定的了解——他们不是低我们一等的生物，而是除机体大小外与我们别无二致的智慧机械生命体。迷你金刚贩子通过欺骗性的宣传将他们带到了塞伯坦上，利用法律的漏洞，随意践踏他们的权益和意志，将他们当作奴隶一般使用、虐待和买卖。即使是用‘宠物’这个词来粉饰也是不合适的——他们拥有自己独立的思想，不应被视为任何塞伯坦人的所有物。”

他一气说完，回想着自己的语气是否过激。通天晓看着他，微微转动了一下光镜，表情变得难以捉摸。

“看来二十六个日循环前在末路大街逃跑的那个迷你金刚，是在你那里了。”

大黄蜂一激灵——这个回答是他完全没想到的。他目瞪口呆地看向指挥官。

“那么，你——”通天晓把目光转向路障，大黄蜂下意识地将他挡在身后，“我想起来了。我曾经在轮毂油吧见过你，你是那里的员工。”

路障沉默着，他没有理会大黄蜂投过来的惊慌视线，慢慢地摘下了自己的护目镜和面罩。

“原来如此。”通天晓说道，似乎并没有在意房间里一下子变得山雨欲来的氛围，“你就是那个打伤了卡尔斯兄弟，带着一只重伤的迷你金刚逃脱了五位巡逻队员的抓捕，还在全区戒严的情况下逃出生天的搬运工。”

他看向竭力掩饰住自己慌张情绪的大黄蜂。

“——在某位警卫队成员的帮助下。”

“我不否认这一点。”路障冷冷地说，他绕过大黄蜂向前走了几步，“但如果不是你那两位好哥们差点杀死我最好的朋友，而你巡逻队那帮可爱的部下又对此袖手旁观的话——我根本不愿脏了我的手。”

通天晓扬起了下巴。乱套了——大黄蜂在心里哀叹。

“身为全城通缉犯，我建议你在警卫队总指挥官的面前说话更有考量一些。”

“我尊敬你，通天晓。”路障说道，愤怒和失望让他的语气铿锵有力，“或者说我曾经尊敬过你。我在轮毂油吧见到你的时候，你就像教科书般公正、强大、富有同情心，你看向贫民窟搬运工的目光和看向警卫队A组成员的目光一样平等——”

他为自己接下来要说的话感到悲哀。

“可是现在呢？——现在你却和那群最卑劣、最无耻的奴隶贩子们称兄道弟。”

“不——不会是这样的！”大黄蜂大声喊了起来，路障惊异地看着他，“通天晓长官——”他向前大跨了几步，语气恳切，“我知道这绝不可能！请您——”

大门突然打开了。大黄蜂和路障猛地转过身，路障迅速后退了几步，把大黄蜂掩在身后。

“打扰了，通天晓长官。”迪诺在大黄蜂难以置信的目光中走进了办公室，身后跟着一位同样戴着警卫队工作证的陌生TF，他们俩脸上都带着和现场气氛格格不入的轻松神情，“监听系统已经搞定。”

通天晓点了点头，然后——令人惊讶地——他的表情松弛了下来。

“现在开始正式关起门来谈话吧，两位迷你金刚卫士。”

“你们大概有十个循环的时间商量下一步该怎么做。”迪诺朝一头雾水的路障和大黄蜂耸耸肩，“天火正在同步模拟你们的对话以迷惑监听系统，但鉴于小蜂你刚才那番关于‘肮脏利益链’的发言已经被他们听到了，估计马上就会有一支特别部队埋伏在电梯门前等着你们。”

大黄蜂不敢相信地看着通天晓，“什么人敢监听铁堡警卫队的总指挥官——”

“我已经被盯上好几个星循环了，警员。”通天晓面无表情地说，“我早期对于迷你金刚交易的调查过于深入了一些，而这条利益链毫无疑问在塞伯坦政府有更坚实的后台。我还没有查清楚内鬼的身份，为了不打草惊蛇，一直装作对这些一无所知。”

“不过很不幸，还是躲不过你们这两个愣头青自己撞上门来。”和迪诺一起进来的那个警卫队成员嘲讽道，“张口就说‘请求电讯屏蔽’这么可疑的话，电讯屏蔽早不知道多久前就被骇入了。我们接到通天晓长官的内线通讯时都听傻了——”

“别那么刻薄，横炮。”迪诺劝阻道，转向大黄蜂，“但是小蜂，你的确太欠考虑了。你救下的那个迷你金刚是这么多个星循环以来唯一一个从飞船上逃出来的，是非常重要的证人，他们怎么可能任由他在塞伯坦到处乱跑？还有你，”他看向路障，语气一下子严厉了很多，“你居然让那个迷你金刚做在油吧驻唱这么显眼的工作，我都吃惊卡尔斯兄弟花了那么长时间才发现你们。”

“好吧——路障和我都不知道这事儿这么严重。”大黄蜂感到非常混乱，勉强辩解道，“现在你们的意思是，十个循环后就会有特别部队过来抓我们？我——我们现在就该逃跑吗？”

迪诺和横炮交换了一下眼神。

“恐怕不行，小蜂。”迪诺叹了口气，和横炮一起举起变形而成的离子炮对准了路障——路障和大黄蜂都惊讶地后退了一步，“他们知道他在这。如果我们故意放跑他，盯梢会比以前严密十倍，和通缉犯同流合污的指控也会让通天晓长官非常为难，迷你金刚的事情就更难追查了。不用担心——之后我们会接手那个被你藏起来的迷你金刚。”

路障沉默地看着他们，慢慢举起了手。

“你们——你们要逮捕他？”大黄蜂又急又怒，“不行！”

“动动脑筋，小菜鸟。”横炮不耐烦地挥舞着炮筒，“你的那番演说也被他们听去了，难道还指望继续在家里藏着他和那个迷你金刚？我们最多能给你争取到一个停职处分——不然你也会被送进监狱。”

迪诺见路障并没有反抗的样子，便从子空间里掏出了电子手铐，“我很抱歉，兄弟。”

“不！”大黄蜂冲上前去抓住了迪诺的手，大声喊道，“不要碰他，迪诺——”

路障和迪诺一起瞪着他。

“你喝错能量液了？”横炮被惹毛了，“你要为了这小子毁了通天晓长官这么多个星循环以来的计划？”

“我们现在连内鬼的身份都不知道，把他关进监狱约等于是让他去送死！”大黄蜂不甘示弱，“如果你们的‘计划’就是为了稳住对方而牺牲一个无辜的TF——”

“你有更好的办法？”横炮暴躁地说，“我劝你还是先管好自己——”

路障走过来，按住了大黄蜂的手。

“够了。”他皱着眉头说，“这个暴脾气条子说的没错，大黄蜂。”他深深地注视着一脸不服输表情的同伴，“不过在局子里蹲一阵罢了——我还没那么容易死。”他转向从刚才开始就一直没有说话的通天晓，“但是你们得保证迷乱以及这小子的安全——别让他被停职，就说那番话是我迷惑他说的，什么都行——”

“这才像点样。”横炮嘀咕道。

“不。”大黄蜂毫不犹豫地打断他，“你见识过他们是怎么对付小迷的。在监狱里找个愿意顶黑锅的囚犯杀掉你太容易了，我不能允许——”

他瞥到迪诺手中的离子炮，一个疯狂的念头跳了出来。

“我有个主意。”他的火种在舱内疯狂地跳动，“如果你不介意把自己的通缉令提升到环省级别的话。”

路障惊疑不定地瞪着他，“你要做什么，大黄蜂——”

“横炮，用你那玩意儿轰我一下。”大黄蜂说，他觉得自己大概已经丧失理智了——管他的呢，反正情况已经不能更糟了，“下手重一点，别杀了我就行。”

横炮看上去完全傻眼了，迪诺目瞪口呆：“小蜂，你到底在想什么——”

“我觉得让路障继续被通缉也比被抓起来任他们宰割好。”大黄蜂语速很快地说，“我们演一出苦肉计，让现场看起来像路障抢走了离子炮打伤了我，然后趁乱逃了出去一样——如果我伤得够厉害，他们就会相信我们不是故意放跑他的，不是吗？”

路障瞪大了光镜——他简直无法理解。“你听到自己说的话了吗，大黄蜂！你渣的是逻辑电路短路了还是——”

“这样。”横炮则在一旁迅速地冷静了下来，“这也许可行，除了一点：这计划让我看起来像个白痴，居然被一个门外汉缴械。”

迪诺不知所措地看向通天晓，后者若有所思。“如果真这么做的话，或许还对争取大黄蜂的从轻处分有所帮助。我们的确需要在警卫队保证自己人的数量——顺便说一句，这个计划违反了十四条警卫队行为规范和二十五条塞伯坦律法。”

“不管你们打算怎么做，最好快点决定。”横炮接收到了一条内线通讯，大声说道，“他们很快就要到大楼了。”他把离子炮口转向了大黄蜂，“听你号令，通哥。”

“把你的铁管子拿开！大黄蜂他不正常，你们居然要跟着发疯？”路障难以置信地大吼——他扑过来想揍大黄蜂。

“我不会有事的，路障。”大黄蜂耐心地说，示意迪诺把他拖到一边，“我们没有时间了，通天晓长官！”他催促道。

通天晓沉吟了一纳秒。“执行该计划。”他点了点头。

“不——！”路障疯狂地在迪诺的钳制下挣扎，“你到底有什么毛病——”

大黄蜂站远了一些，“我希望你的准头比迪诺好些，横炮。”他笑道，然后——他转向路障，朝他做了个鬼脸。

“你一定是在开玩笑。”横炮的表情很严肃，“站着别动，大黄蜂。”

他扣动扳机。离子炮口打出一道白色的强光射线，爆发出一声惊天动地的巨响。“轰！”冲击波猛地爆裂开来，办公室的大半玻璃同时震碎，强烈的震动让依旧在和迪诺扭打的路障摔倒在地。门外传来了惊恐的尖叫声，整座大楼警报大作。

路障慢慢地从地上爬起来，他呆呆地望向被轰到了墙边的大黄蜂——他的机体呈现倚墙坐着的姿势，胸口被炸开一个大洞，洞口焦黑的金属片还在不断剥落，裸露的电路噼里啪啦跳着火花。他垂着头——显然已经下线了。

“你们杀了他。”他木然地说。

“他还活着，你这白痴——先管好你自己！”横炮转身朝大门又开了一炮，机械门轰然倒下，走廊上刺耳的警报声传了进来，“快变成载具形态！”

路障不太记得他是怎么逃出去的了。模模糊糊中横炮似乎把离子炮往变为四轮的他身上一放，然后大吼着让他一路冲出走廊，直接撞破落地窗玻璃离开大楼——“五楼算不了什么！”他好像是这么喊的，“做戏做全套，迪诺，我想你得狠狠揍我几拳，用全身的劲！否则你根本蹭不掉我一块漆——”

他好像还听到通天晓威严的声音回荡在大楼里，“各单位注意，五楼受到袭击，一位警卫队成员重伤，疑犯携带重型离子炮，重复，五楼受到袭击……”

他发疯般地狂奔，一路撞倒了走廊上无数精美的雕塑、奖杯以及零食盒子，在飞出窗口的瞬间他看到了不远处气势汹汹飞驰而来的车队——是特别部队，光从载具形态也能看出他们的全副武装。路障重重地砸到了地上，他知道自己的轮毂裂开了——但他完全没有停顿，轮胎狠狠摩擦着路面，在行人的惊叫声中沿着迪诺指明的方向直冲而去。

他的火种跳动得那样剧烈，油压飙到了难以置信的程度——他无法思考别的，大黄蜂被炸开了一个大洞的机体在他的内置显示器里一次又一次地出现。


	9. Chapter 9

大黄蜂在警卫队附属维修站内醒来四个日循环后，路障在深夜出现了。

“你是个疯子。”摘下护目镜和面罩之后，他直截了当地对大黄蜂说。

“你真没新意。”大黄蜂耸耸肩。他胸口的大洞还没有完全修复，这让他居然还在好整以暇地说着话这点看起来特别诡异，“你怎么进来的？这里是警卫队重地。”

“迪诺带我来的。”路障拉了一把合金椅子坐到大黄蜂的充电床边，“你是个疯子。”

“有必要说第二遍吗？我那可是为了救你！”大黄蜂瞪他，“不过说实在话，我还是生平第一次被离子炮打中，真够疼的。”他稍微调整了一下姿势，皱起了眉头。

路障的视线停在他有些吃痛的表情上。“——老实躺着吧。有什么要拿的跟我说就行了。”

“我只是躺太久了不自在而已。”大黄蜂嘟哝，“迪诺说因为你和小迷怎么都不肯搬去我们的证人保护基地，通天晓长官只好派天火在家里安装了全息投影伪装系统和改进过的电讯屏蔽系统。”

“他说的没错。”路障慢条斯理地整理着大黄蜂一片狼藉的移动矮桌，“顺便告诉你，我刚说了两遍‘你是个疯子’是因为还有一句是帮迷乱带的话。”

“你们俩真不体贴伤员。”

路障瞥了他一眼，从子空间里拿出几罐红色的能量液。“E款特调。我问过救护车了，你可以喝它。”

“我收回我刚才那句话，路障，你真体贴。”大黄蜂大喜过望，连忙伸出手接过饮料，“这里的营养餐太淡了，我一度还以为我的味觉感知器失灵了呢。”

路障没有接话，只是在一旁默默地看着他。

“你不来点？”大黄蜂咕咚咕咚地喝完一整罐后，才意识到自己或许不该独吞。路障摇了摇头，“这是专门给你带的。”他的视线移到了大黄蜂手边的数据板上，“你这几个日循环怎么样？特别部队的人来找你麻烦了？”

“嗯——也算不上什么麻烦。”大黄蜂回忆了一会儿说，“实际上他们在看了我的机体检查报告后就差不多相信我再也不可能帮你了。我假装义愤填膺地朝他们的特派员瞎嚷嚷，说什么迷你金刚贸易的罪恶都是你教给我的，而实际上你不过是想独占迷你金刚卖钱而已，诸如此类。”他摊摊手，“再加上天火的模拟对话做得天衣无缝——那家伙脑子可真好使——最后他们看起来挺相信通天晓长官的那个结论的：被居心叵测的小混混用花言巧语蒙蔽了的菜鸟警察，自以为在维护正义结果不过是被当枪使。”

路障站起身来替大黄蜂调整管线，听到最后一句时似乎低低地笑了一声。

“听起来和事实也没什么太大的区别。”

“说实在的，在这个故事里你这个反派当得还真够劲。”

“迪诺不肯告诉我警卫队给你的处分。”

“噢——因为通天晓长官为了避嫌不能出面，而迪诺他虽然秘密直接效命于总指挥官，但名头上也不过只是E组的一个普通成员而已，要说服我们最讨厌惹麻烦的头儿从轻处罚我还真有点困难。”大黄蜂苦笑，“横炮说迪诺和减震杆大吵了一架。总之——扣一星循环的奖金，停职两个月循环，一万字检讨，六个月循环内不能出外勤。——我觉得还不坏。”

路障整理管线的手顿住了。“这叫不坏？”

“你没被送进监狱，和小迷都还能在我家继续呆着，白白捡了两套顶级的住宅防御系统，奴隶贩子们的后台也没对通天晓长官起疑。”大黄蜂扳着指头数道，“不算亏吧。”

他又思忖了一下，“噢，不过以后你也许需要更谨慎地出门，你的新机体在大楼里被自动扫描过——”

“天火给我的机体里安装了干扰装置，”路障说，“可以骗过东区的监控扫描仪。”

“真的？”大黄蜂惊喜地直起身——随后又哎唷一声躺了回去，“那太好了，这样看来就是毫无疑问地赚到——”

“大黄蜂。”路障打断他——他并没有抬高声音，但语气里显而易见的压抑情绪让大黄蜂怔了怔。他和路障对视。

“跟我保证，下一次不会再做这种事了。”路障轻声说道，他从来没有用这么温和的语气和大黄蜂说过话——受伤的年轻警员呆住了，“绝对、绝对不能再这么做了。如果还有下一次——”他深吸了一口气，“——我一定先杀了你。”

大黄蜂一动不动地僵坐着，他无法移开和路障对视的目光。

“——我不会的。”最后他回答，“我们这次得到了足够的教训，不是吗？我们会有一个更缜密的计划的。”

迪诺在往大黄蜂病房走的途中被横炮拦住了。

“路障在里面。”横炮简明扼要地说。

“呃——不方便吗？我只是去送个营养液。”

“相信我，你不会想进去的。”横炮的光镜向上一翻，“你没看到大黄蜂说话时路障看着他的眼神。”

在这之后，路障再也没在大黄蜂的病房里出现过。迪诺带着歉意告诉大黄蜂那是因为通天晓知道他和横炮偷偷地把路障带进来之后，严厉地训斥了他们一顿。

“我们依然在被盯着，”大黄蜂点点头，“我理解。”

“实际上，上次我本来也不同意让他过来。”迪诺无奈地说，“但他找了我无数次。那股子纠缠劲真不敢相信是他能表现出来的——”

“噢。”大黄蜂说，他的火种突然怦怦乱跳了起来，“我——我还以为是你们让他——”

“他可比你想象的关心你多了。”迪诺瞥了他一眼，“不然你以为你手上这些书和杂志是谁托我带过来的？”

大黄蜂低头看了一眼自己手里的数据板，突然像是被烫了一下似地松开了手。“噢。”

迪诺大笑，走过来和他碰了碰拳头。

“不管怎么说，欢迎你们加入‘迷你金刚贸易特别调查行动小组’——横炮起的名字，我知道它很逊。”他说，“你的搬运工朋友说他想让自己派上用场，正在拼命学习呢。”

“学习？”大黄蜂迷惑不解，“学什么？”

迪诺露出一个狡黠的笑容。

“侦察学，我的朋友。你最擅长的项目。”

“Barry，你这个日循环是没有补充能量吗？”迷乱走进书房，看着专心致志地阅读数据板的路障，皱起了眉头。桌上的能量液看起来一口没动。

“我马上就看完这章了。”路障头也没抬。

“你想在恩公出院的同一个日循环进维修站吗？”迷乱揶揄道，把手里的数据板放到了书架旁机械手操纵的托盘上，打开了书架计算机中的数据库，“不得不说，他对侦察学还真是一往情深——看来我在这儿是找不到我需要的资料了。Barry，”他转向路障，“你明天能替我跑一趟铁堡图书馆吗？”

“都是和声学相关的书。”路障粗略地扫了一眼迷乱发给他的内线通讯，“你是在研究自己那个——声波共振的能力？”

“差不多吧。”迷乱含糊其辞地说，“我最近好像——有点心得了。”

路障好奇地转过头看向他。

“有实质性进展了我再告诉你，好吗？”迷乱说，“你看，你在学习，恩公在修复舱里，我也应该找点事情做做，否则——”

“大黄蜂的事、我的事，都不是你的错，迷乱。”路障摇摇头。他知道迷乱在愧疚，因为他的视线正在四处乱瞟，“我们也不仅仅是为了你在调查迷你金刚交易的事。别像个傻瓜一样胡思乱想。”

迷乱不说话了，路障的安慰让他更加沮丧。

“——记得帮我借书。”最后他这么说道，离开了书房。

他走进大黄蜂的房间，桌上乱七八糟地堆放着各种维修工具、游戏机和其他杂物。他拿起了其中唯一一样放得端端正正的东西——一块奖章，上面刻着“铁堡警卫队预备学校 优秀毕业生”的字样。

他心烦意乱地开启了某条加密的内线通讯。

【声波，我需要你的帮助。】

他很快收到了回复，文字版的。

【我们得知了你那位铁堡警卫队的朋友的事，我和威震天都很遗憾。】

迷乱的手颤抖了。

【是他们逼他的。他们逼的大黄蜂不得不重伤自己以洗脱嫌疑——】

【我们会让他们付出代价。】对方的回答毫不犹豫。迷乱怔了一下。

【我……我不能加入你们。大黄蜂反对的是奴隶贩子们的后台，而不是整个塞伯坦政府。】

【腐败的锈菌已经遍布了整个塞伯坦政府，它必须被连根拔起。】

【不！】迷乱激动地回复，【这不是他们想要的！】

对方过了一会儿才发来回复。

【那什么是 **你** 想要的，迷乱？】

迷乱无法回答。

【我们尊重你的选择，迷乱。】对方继续回复道，【但你必须承认目前我们有同样的目标，而你需要我们的帮助。】

【也许你该尝试着正视自己的想法。】

第二个日循环，路障拿着大黄蜂的公民卡去了铁堡中央图书馆。

“早上好。”接待他的是一位机体高大、举止沉稳的TF，“有什么我能帮你的吗？”

路障把公民卡和书单一起递给了他。

“请稍等。”管理员说，声音低沉悦耳，“共十七本书——哦，大黄蜂？”他看了一眼手里的公民卡，疑惑地抬起头来看向路障，“很抱歉，先生，这似乎不是你本人的卡——”

“没错，是我朋友的卡。背面附有他的语音条码，证明是他自愿借给我的。”路障说，他隐约想起了什么，“呃——你认识他？”

管理员好奇地打量着他，“如果你的朋友是铁堡警卫队预备学校的那位‘大黄蜂’的话，是的。”

“他已经毕业了。”路障回答道，现在他彻底记起大黄蜂提过的那番话了，“我想他提起过你，哦——”他看了眼对方胸前的铭牌，“奥利安·派克斯，是吗？”

“是的。很高兴认识你，抱歉——”

“呃——街垒。”路障随口说了个在末路大街时的化名。

“街垒，好的。”奥利安和他握了握手，风度令人心生好感，“我有一阵子没见到大黄蜂了，他还好吗？”

路障犹豫了一下，“还不错，我想。”除了因为胸前开了一个大洞需要时不时进修复舱以外，“他说当年是你向他推荐了《侦察学通论》这本书。”

“是的，没想到他还记得。”奥利安点点头，“他当时向我抱怨学校里的课本太过理论化，也不够系统，所以我从我看过的书里选择了这本。成书很多个星循环了，但的确经典。”

“你还看侦察学相关的书？”路障不由对这位管理员产生了一些兴趣，“我还以为图书馆的工作人员都只读文学和历史呢。”

奥利安笑了笑。“我不太挑剔种类，但大部分也只是粗读一遍罢了。”他将借书单上的书名录入检索，“你似乎对声学很感兴趣，街垒。”

“哦——那不是我要看的，是帮我一个朋友借的。”路障看到奥利安似乎被逗乐了的表情，无奈地说道，“好吧，是挺滑稽的——用一个朋友的公民卡替另一个朋友借书。”

“无意冒犯。”奥利安歉意地笑笑，“那你呢，街垒？你对什么样的书感兴趣？”

“呃——侦察学。和大黄蜂一样。”

“哦，你们是预备学校的同窗？”

“不是。”路障尴尬地顿了一下，“我们——最近才认识。”

奥利安看起来似乎有些惊讶。

“那看来你们一见如故。”他友善地笑了笑，“他愿意把公民卡这么重要的东西借给你。”

路障含混地哦了一声。他之前并不知道公民卡的重要性——西区并没有这种东西，大部分TF只有一份下流水线后自动生成的身份证明，户籍管理也很混乱——大黄蜂也从没和他提过。路障不由开始紧张地回忆自己之前有没有做过什么可能损坏公民卡的事。

“大黄蜂非常喜欢侦察学。”奥利安继续说道，启动了传送带，“而且他在这方面也很有天赋。”

“是啊，我知道。”路障犹豫了一下，还是没忍住自己的好奇心，“你——他在预备学校的时候是什么样的？”

奥利安看向他，好像觉得很有趣。

“哦——我不知道——也许和现在没什么区别？”他似乎并不擅长评价别人，“他是个很有活力的年轻人，有很强的正义感，对喜欢的事情非常有热情。”他耸了耸肩，“或许有时候会有些固执。”

路障苦笑起来。“没错，固执这一点我再清楚不过了。”

“但他毫无疑问是个非常好的朋友。”奥利安笑了，“这点你应该也再清楚不过了。”

路障垂下光镜，“我欠他很多人情，甚至——”他踌躇了一下还是说出了口，“欠他两条命。”

奥利安平静地看着他。

“就算是那样，我相信他也不会觉得你亏欠他，街垒。”他用很有说服力的口吻道，“大黄蜂不会希望自己的朋友抱着歉疚的心情和他相处。”

“我对他远不止歉疚之心。”路障下意识地说道，被自己的坦承吓了一跳，“我——好吧——我只是希望他不要每次都用牺牲自己的方式拯救别人。”

奥利安站起身来，开始整理传送带上送过来的数据板。“如果他那样做了，”他把它们包好递给路障，用鼓励的眼神看着他，“说明你值得他那么做。”

路障心情复杂地接过数据板，“抱歉，派克斯——说了很多没头没脑的蠢话。”

“小事而已。”奥利安摇摇头，“不过既然你这么担心大黄蜂，也许应该和他本人谈谈。”

“我和他谈过了。”路障低声说，“他也答应我以后不会再那样鲁莽行事了。但我还是觉得有点——有点心烦意乱。”

奥利安把大黄蜂的公民卡递回给他，“那么也许问题出在你自己身上，街垒。”

“我在想我是不是应该让天火给你俩搭一条加密的内线通讯。”某个日循环迪诺来探望大黄蜂，一边把新一期的资讯杂志放到移动矮桌上一边调侃道。

“谁俩？”大黄蜂开了一罐E款特调能量液，疑惑地看着他。

“当然是你和路障。”迪诺扬起眉弓，“他最近简直难以置信——迷乱说他每个日循环只做三件事：学习、充电、问我你的伤怎么样了。”

大黄蜂呛了一下，“咳咳——我很抱歉——”

“现在我每隔六个日循环都得去见他，帮他给你送杂志和能量液。”迪诺指了指矮桌上的数据板，“说起来，他哪来那么多塞币？他的屋子被查封了，又从来没有在银行开过户。”

“他说末路大街的居民从不把存款放在银行或者家里，他们信不过金融机构，又担心强盗和小偷。”大黄蜂耸耸肩，“说真的，你得理解他的内疚心理。我想我用自己的重伤救了他一命这件事让他受了很大刺激——也许我当初应该换个柔和点的方式。”

迪诺干巴巴地笑了两声，“笑话不错，小蜂。你不会真觉得他只是因为愧疚才这么嘘寒问暖的吧？——好吧，通过我。”

大黄蜂没说话，把脸藏在了新一期的杂志后面。

“算了，反正也不关我的事。”迪诺悻悻地说，在他床边坐了下来，“现在我只希望你快点好起来，你还欠着一大堆工作呢。最近卡隆那边越发的不太平，偏偏铁堡的城庆日又快到了——对了，下个月循环警卫队还要召开城庆舞会，减震杆要求我们全员都要参加。”

“舞会？”大黄蜂震惊地从数据板后面露出脸来，不再装聋作哑了，“谁主持的？——通天晓长官吗？”

“不错的猜测。”迪诺干笑着斜了他一眼，“这是议会的决定，据说届时还会邀请不少商界人士参加。”

“把商人和警察聚在一起喝酒跳舞？”大黄蜂大为不满，“这个宴会就差没把‘官商勾结’四个字写在副标题上了。”

“我们都知道他们打的什么主意，但我们没法阻止这件事——通天晓长官也无能为力。近几个星循环铁堡对这类活动的审核越来越宽松。”迪诺叹了一口气，“再告诉你一件事：减震杆不但要求我们全员出席，而且到时候每个人都得跳舞。”

大黄蜂惊恐地瞪着他。

“你那时候肯定已经好完全了，别想蒙混过去。”迪诺警告他。

“我不会跳舞。”大黄蜂恼怒地说。

“哦，是吗？那你肯定会很高兴听到这个：你必须跳，而且必须找到舞伴。”

大黄蜂感觉自己的面甲正在发烫，“舞伴？”

“因为是社交场合，是的。我很高兴你的反应跟我一样窘迫。”迪诺没好气地说，“减震杆好像还觉得我们在舞会上会不够难堪似的——”

“但你至少有人选，不是吗，你会和横炮一起去的——”

“嘿！”迪诺的手一抖，打翻了器械桌上的一瓶电路饱和溶液，“谁告诉你我要和他一起去的？”他看上去气急败坏。

大黄蜂为他剧烈的反应吃了一惊。“呃——不是吗？那天你们俩在外面说话，门没关，我好像听到了‘跳舞’‘晚会’之类的字眼，还是你们说的其实并不是同一件——”

“好吧。”迪诺迅速打断他，他看上去尴尬极了——大黄蜂从没见过他这么尴尬的样子，“好吧，我承认，我——邀请过他。”

“——噢。”大黄蜂闪了闪光镜，他明白了，“嗯——我很抱歉，迪诺。”

“没什么。”迪诺说，努力装出一副无所谓的样子，“我应该想到的，他宁可拿着一支步枪去单挑一队飞行者也不会想跳舞的——而且C组的组长并不强迫他们参加。”

他沮丧地沉默了一阵，随后转向大黄蜂。

“你呢？我听说即使没有邀请函，第三方作为舞伴也可以跟着入场，”他观察着对方脸上的表情，“你打不打算——”

“迪诺。”大黄蜂打断他，好像根本没听见他说了什么似的，“你愿意跟我一起去参加舞会吗？”


End file.
